


When Winter passed

by Baba1994



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Heartbreak, Incest, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Plot Twists, R plus L equals J, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Time Skips, Travel, Violence, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baba1994/pseuds/Baba1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be free.<br/>Rule well.<br/>Love who you want to.</p><p>Not all is possible. Not when you carry burdens greater than yourself.</p><p>After years of war, bloodshed and losses; the people of Westeros find themselves in a different world. A world where fate has turned upside down.<br/>The game, however...remains the same.</p><p>Either they win or die. There is no middle ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jon I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys  
> I have been reading fics for a long time and this is my first shot. So I'm kind of new to all of this.  
> So please deal with my screw ups :)

Jon

The Sun has yet to light the day and he hasn't slept well. He never does when that day is closing by, when the sky seems so dull and time seems to move ever so slowly. 

Val is lying next to him, still sleeping and covered in furs. The moon shines down on her, covering her body in a white thin veil. Her golden hair made her shined brighter than normally, making her even more stunning. She never fails to amaze him with her beauty. And on other days he would have enjoyed her, but not today.

It's too warm for him in this camber, it always has been like this.  
By far too warm…he is used to the cold by now. Having embraced it since his birth. Making him probably half White Walker himself. He won't sleep now. Can't sleep. So he dresses himself up. Taking some furs along and steps out of the warm chambers.

“Jon” Val said “Why are you up so early and dressed. Where are you going?"

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.” Jon replies with a tender voice “I couldn't sleep. I'll just walk to the Godswoods and clear my mind."

I hope I don't sound too strange.

“Is that so?” Val blinked, already drifting back into sleep “Try to not wake me again Prince Snow." As she spoke the words, she moaned softly and closed her eyes.

Knowing exactly where he wants to be. He walked across his deceased uncle’s corridor. To the Great Hall. Where his uncle ruled, where his ancestors ruled and where he rules. His throat tightens whenever he remembers the man who raised him and named him.

Today he will take this seat, today the North will remember.

And mourn.

He could hear the sound of the birds tweeting their melody already. Soon his duties will begin. Soon he won't have time. People will be watching him, Lords, Ladies, common man and woman. So he ignites a torch and moves out of the Great Hall, greeting the Guards in front of the door walking outside.

He walks a straight line and sees the few men-at-arms who watch from their towers. Down below he sees four men guarding the gate. And right next to them laid a pile of bricks, similar to the old bricks filling the wall of the ancient castle. They are necessary for the repairing the damage caused by fire and war. The Boltens tried to replace the fire damaged bricks, but this was stopped by the winter and Stannis attack.

The walls still stood tall and sustained 8000 years. Even the Long Nigh, no fire or southern King will ever change that. Of that Jon was sure.

And thankfully the repairs went by faster than expected. The Credit for this goes to the Giants. Several clans and families joined the Wildings in hope of a better future, which could be only found south of the Wall.  
They have jet have to completely lay down their Wildling nature, but thankfully Jon earned their respect. Enough to keep the North stable and the giant calm.

I hope I deserve it.

He moves in the direction of the crypts; one of the few place which were unaffected by the raging madness which swapped over the lands.

Taking the keys out, Jon opened the door and stepped inside. Smelling the cool air and the dust which spreads all over the place. With each step he takes he feels watched. The old Kings of Winter look sternly at him, as if judging him. Their faces so much like his own.

Has he become an old man, or is it because he is royal now as well?  
“Hard lands breed hard man.” He talks to himself, remembering his uncle’s words. Have I become like them?  
Hopefully those old Kings deem him worthy of entry. The feeling won't leave as he enters deeper into the crypts. He went deeper, into the newer parts. Where he found his uncle's grave, protected by a stony and older version of himself.

It had a large frame, bigger and more grim looking than he ever was. The carver did a good job crafting out his lordly face. But it's the cold one, the one he showed everyone not dear to him. Yet nothing of the warmth he knew him capable of.

This is of little matter compared to the fact, that the grave is empty. Hallis Mollen never succeeded in bringing back Lord Eddard Stark’s boons or was ever seen again. So his bones never found the way to his grave. It was a bitter taste he yet had to recover from.  
Knowing that the man he loved like a father would never receive peace alongside his family.

Next to him are his grandfathers and uncles grave. And next to them his mothers. Each time Jon thinks of her, his chest tightens.

'Not now. Not today' He thinks and leaves those bitter thoughts for another day.

And finally he sees him. His grave is the newest. Still being pale white and not affected by time. A direwolf made out of stone to his side. A sword over his lap. The bronze crown that was once taken from him is gracing his head.

In the past they had often played King and Lords. Even though he knew he would never be one, he was sure that he would make a good liege. The best. In some merciless twist of fate it was all taken away.  
Jon throats tightened even more by that thought, feeling a hand sized stone growing in his throat. Pictures of him and Jon as young children came to his mind and he could feel his eyes getting teary.  
Robb Stark has been a king, yet even without any title he would have done anything for him. For he was more brother to him than any son fathered by Rhaegar Targaryen ever could be.

If he had only asked, demanded for me to come...

Many “What ifs” followed Jon over the years and non would pain him more then this.

His knees bent down and his sword was rammed into the ground. On his skin he could feel the pressure of thousands of eyes. And his.

"You gave me more than anyone would have given me. You gave me more than I would have ever deserved. You made me forget that i was a Snow more than once. You were my brother* Jon said. Taking a short break to collect himself.

"I will never forget this. I will protect the North the way you would have done, like your children would have, " he finishes.

And you gave me the power to do so. A shield and sword to use

Plenty


	2. Daenerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had it finished since weeks and only forgot to post it.  
> lol

Daenerys

 

The talking went on forever seldom was the talk in the small dusty room of the small council entertaining or even fun. But this talk about sewers and spending's were a torture, which reached a new peak.  
The room itself wasn't gloomy as such, but the atmosphere felt like it.

 

It was the Queens place, her place. Just as she wanted and regretted. And no gallant Aegon to take the burden of her mind. Her Husband takes more interest in such unpleasing matters, for what reason Dany does not know. “Destiny” perhaps, born to rule like his names sake.

 

Out of habit her fingers move over the table. It's dark wood and the texture looks like dragon scales. Often her nails move in cycles, but sometimes she would draw a dragon over the table. Big, grim and strong. Sometimes picturing it with an red eye, large wings and big enough to cover a small town under its shadow.

 

Like my Drogon.

 

Her day-dream has been disturbed by an annoyance “Your grace, we got a message from the Narrow Sea. Meereen to be more specific.” said the graying Grand Maester Marwyn.

 

“And what does it say?” replied Dany. Again Meeren, she has become to despise this city for the trouble it causes. Yet it's her city, hers alone.

 

”Meereen has little to offer since the slave trade found its end. So much that the city had to lay off large parts of it soldiers. So many that they can no longer protect both the city and their surrounding lands. And raids from Volantis and Basilisk Island have taken their tool. Perhaps we should finally giv..”.

 

It's surprising how fast a headache could develop. Dany found out in her time as Queen, that all it took was the an old man talking. And the council had so many of them.

 

Daenerys had to break his speech “I will not forsake my Meereen and I will not forsake the people I swore to protect!” Dany speaks out..

 

Oddly enough the Maester opens his mouth again, but he halts as he sees his queen's face.

 

Her pretty face changed for a second into an ugly frown, but only for a blink of an eye. Her eyes would spark with fury, knitting her brow and softly clenching her yaw.

 

But once the moment passes the pretty Queen returns “Dearest Marwyn, we had this talk in front of the small council once and we won't have it again. Meereen remains under Targeryen rule”. She hid her annoyance. Wearing a patient face, she stared at Marwyn.

 

He, in return sat in silence. If she didn't knew better, she would say that he was sulking. But Daenerys knew better and she knew that his silence on this topic will pass. Why could this fool not understand how much Meereen meant to her. How much she bled to earn those lands. Her lands alone and no one can take them.

 

Her headache grew only stronger, this time becoming painfully distracting. If only this would have an end.

 

Yet again Marwyn opened his mouth to speak."Another matter of concern. Ravens from the North have come, three in total and all from Winterfell"

 

Interesting

 

Three ? The North must be full of ravens. After the long night most of the trained ravens died off, leaving the kingdom in utter havoc. Some parts of the realm found out later that she was Queen....by almost a full year.

"One for the small council, one for Lord Stark and one for Your Grace. And all sent by Prince Jon." finished Marwyn

 

Ah, finally something of interest. Which is rare to see lately.  
Dany spoke "I want to hear the news from the North. Read me the one for the small council and give me the other two. I shall read it and give the other personally to Lord Stark." Marwyn then told the council of the changes in the North, how the wild-lings behaved unexpectedly....progressive, even. And how they would be in need of grain for the hungry and coin for the repairs.

 

Varys confirmed the message. Saying that even his little birds couldn't escape the harsh conditions.

 

The North has seen much suffering, both from the Ironborn and Boltens. She knew to well...and the long night. She didn't want to remember.

 

A queen of dust and death I called myself once.

 

That hasn't changed.

 

Meanwhile Illinoi's eyes wander to her breast and rest there for a moment. A urge to cover her cleavage can be barley suppressed and but a small snerr leaves her lips. “Sent as much food as we can spare to the Northerners. I don't want to see them hunger. Master of Coin, what do our account books say ?” The urge to turn her face away from Illinoi's yellow teethed smile surprised even her. “Well Your Grace, not much changed since we last looked at them” Illyrio replied with his crooked smile. Some of his back teethe have darkened ever more. And his gums look bloody.

 

Dany releases a silent prayer. Wishing her Master of Coin to turn blind and loose all his teeth. Her prayers remained unanswered as he kept on talking “One thing that can be said for sure oh my fair Queen is that we have no coin to spare. The iron Bank is hard to please and we still have to cover for the Baratheons debt and the new loans we had to take. Otherwise they will call back the loans in all of Westeros and refuse to any new loan. It's unwise my dear Queen to give coin so easily away, when the Iron Bank is ready at any moment to snap."

 

For all the disgust Dany carries for this insult of a man, she see...he is right. "Reply to the prince, I want him to know that grain from the Reach and Riverlands shall be coming. But no coin is to be sent."

 

The big man with the yellow teeth opened his mouth again. "Perhaps it's wise to reduce our spending's even further, your magnificence . Perhaps by lessening the support for the small folk ? Also we should reduce the numbers of Gold Cloaks in those areas. They have been proven to be useless Your Grace. There is wisdom in it. Our actions have made you beloved enough ”

 

Such foolish words. All thinking about their pockets rather than the lives of the small folk.

 

Am I not a Queen? Did I not take this kingdom like my ancestors did?

 

Their words are made her feel weary. Little to nothing would please Daenerys Stormborn more than leaving King’s Landing behind. If possible, at a great distance.  
But in the end she is a queen.

 

“We will keep supporting the small folk under any circumstances. I do rather see the taxes raised than lay my people down. However you may reduce the number of Gold Cloaks”

 

We need a new Hand. One of my choice and I pray he slaps Illyrio for...being Illyrio.

 

She raised herself from her chair and looked over “We are done for today, I shall take my leave.” It's pretty clear that they are not done and matters are still to be addressed.  
But Daenerys is and couldn't care less. After paying them courtesy, she makes her departure. Well knowing how her council is displeased.

 

Her Kings-uard, Rakhora opens the door and following four steps behind her. Behind the door, two of her unsullied are waiting. Men who are uncomplicated and for a change follow her will, without any hidden goals. Kings landing has proven to hold true to the rumors.

 

Nothing but a snake pit.

 

And all waiting to bite me.

She never felt safe with the nobles, after all half of them betrayed her father and the rest forgot them soon after the usurper. It took nearly 4 years, fire and dragons to remind them who their allegiance should lay with.

 

Fire and blood. Plenty of both had her rule seen so far.

 

And She knows more will come.

 

Going thought the corridors of her keep, she sees the paintings of her family. Of her ancestors who ruled long before her, just and without flaw.  
Sometimes the purple eyes would stare at her. But it wasn't always purple eyes staring back.  
When she first walked thought them, she had to see unpleasantly much of the Baratheons and Lannisters. Disturbing at first, but soon replaced by dragon skulls and paintings of Targeryens. And paintings of her. Seeing herself next to her Drogon, looking down on kneeling kings. All laying down their crowns....made her smile.

 

At the end of the corridor Dany found herself in front of two guards protecting an entrance to a great wooden door.  
The guards are tall of stature and had a large frame. This, with their dark hair and gray eyes made it obvious that it are Northerners. The guards recognize their Queen and make space for her. Her guards reacted as well and halt before the door, keeping her under watchful eyes as she enters.

 

And there he is. The hire to the North, and her ward and at some point even King of the North.

 

A traitor’s son...a beautiful son.

 

"Lord Stark , have I been missed ?" Dany asks, as she enters the room and sees him sitting and doing his accounts. His Maester notices her right away and stood up to bow down. He on the other hand would rush into her arms.

 

"Yes I have Dany !" Rickon half screamed into her smiling face while clutching his little hands around her. Soon afterwards he realized how improper it was. With a hasty step back and after a look to his Maester the auburn haired boy bowed deeply to her. "Your Grace it's a pleasure to see you again". He said with his best lordly voice, forcing Dany to smile even brighter.

 

It was no secret how she favored her young ward. Often coming to spent hours with the little lordling, listing for hours to his sweet, strong voice. And the wild boy would reward her with love and affection.  
Aegon would often criticizes her for taking care of a traitor’s son, but his opinion on that matter never concerned her anyway. And neither do the rumors.

 

"Maester Nori, would you kindly leave the room? I would like to have a talk with lord Stark" She commanded the the slender man, young man who is related to house Hightower."Your...... Grace" he almost whispers and turns around to leave. On his way out she noticed his long chain. She never understood why a man with so many links would be sent from the Citadel to teach a pup. His chain is long, perhaps as long as Marwyn’s chain. And three links made out of Valyrien steel.

 

A man like him surely has better things to do.

 

Once the Maester disappears, her attention returns to Rickon. He has grabbed her arm and holds it gently. "Dany, can you stay a bit longer today “? It's been so long since you came to play. Just for a bit".

 

Oh Rickon knew how too make her stay. And he knew to well how hard it is for her to refuse. "We shall see little one. For now I do like to show you Jon's letter. He has written to you."

 

Rickon's eyes then started to sparkle, but he tried to remain as calm as he could. "Jon sent me a raven ? Does it say something about Shaggydog ? I bet Shaggy has grown even bigger! And tell him to come to King’s Landing, I want him here!” And he failed miserably.

 

Jon is his greatest hero and for good reason.

 

He is a hero in the North, for all of them.  
Having lead giants, free folk, Northerners and only the Gods know what else into battle.  
He had even ridden Viserion and ever since the dragon would have no other master.  
Feats so great that Rheagar would be proud.

 

Oh and she remembered him too well. Comely he was the last time she saw him. Even with all the dirt and fur cladding his body she could see the handsome man behind it.  
Making him quite a found memory. One which would make her checks blush at nights, sometimes even with Aegon.

 

Dany drifted back from her memories and looked at Rickon's face.  
His lordly facade is broken. He is still a child no matter how much he tries.

 

Easy little one, easy.

 

You have all time of the world. "I haven't opened it yet, I thought maybe we should open it together ?" Dany spoke. Followed directly by a quick "Yes" from Rickon. Daenerys broke the seal and

 

"Only a Stark can rule the North.  
It's what I have found out in my travels. From the swamps of the Neck to the borders to the Lands of Always Winter, no one will deny your rights as lord of Winterfell.  
I remember the man who raised me, he was a good man. So was his son.  
It has been long, yet their faces have yet to fade.  
And so many others have fallen with them. So many never returned. Much was taken, more than I ever thought able to lose. I may not be a Stark, but I am son of Edard Stark and brother to his children in everything but name.  
And your’s to Rickon. In time you shall be back. Sitting in your fathers throne to rule like as he would, like Robb would have.

Never forget who you are.  
Never forget your place.  
Never forget.

Jon Targeryen”

Below his name was Jon's personal insignia. A white direwolf head to the left. A white, golden dragon to the right. Both staring at each other, almost touching.  
A homage to his mother and father, his lineage on both sides, as well for Ghost and Viserion, his lasting companions.

 

What plain colors, barley sticking out of the snow. And so much like him, yet he has achieved so much.

 

Dany can feel Rickon’s tug on her sleeves “Can I see him? I barely remembers his face Dany.”  
She doesn’t want to answer his question, refusing him again and again felt simply too bitter. A child shouldn’t live like this, she knows that well enough.

 

“Don’t worry Rickon, I’m sure someday you will see him again. Him and Shaggydog, perhaps you will even return to Skagos. You will rule the whole North and I’m sure he will help you with it.” A lie again. She knows too well that it’s impossible for Jon to stay in the North. He is the Prince of Dragon Stone, it’s just a matter of time.

 

“Is it true that he looks like father…I can’t remember him at all. I asked Maester Nori if there are any paintings of him, like your father has them.” He asks with curiosity.

 

Dany moves her hand around his shoulder and tugs him closer.” They say that he is like him. In booth manner and appearance.” She slowly gets tired of the topic. As much as she do like to, she can’t give him what he needs. His family.

 

And neither is he what she needs. Family…

 

“Perhaps I will even fly you to the North someday” She smiles at the little boy  
“We will hop on Viserion and fly thought the Riverlands. Maybe even the Vale to visit Sansa and your nephew. I’m sure he is big enough to play with.”

 

“I am no pup, I’m already big. I can even beat one of those Knights, you can bet on it. ”It was no lie that he is strong for his age. There was once a squire trying to get close to Osha. Rickon did’t like that and once they spared he went into a wild rage. It ended in a broken nose for the poor squire and to Rickon’s anger he was forbidden to practice two full weeks.

 

Her little pup is indeed promising, wild, and unpredictable.

 

“You are strong and it’s important that you are. But you will need to be more than strong for the future. You need cunning.” Something she had to learn the hard way. “There is so much you need to be my wild pup, so much work, so much to learn and so much responsibility. Like Jon said, you will rule the North someday and never has the North been wilder.” 

 

She hated placing so much at him, but she would rather tell him a unpleasing truth than a foolish lie.

 

He slowly moves away from her, perhaps she has said to much. Her throat tightens at that thought.

 

“It doesn’t matter” Rickon said. His arms which were placed on his legs before, now gripped his very own flesh. In his face fury builds up.

 

“It doesn’t matter who stands in my way. Be it a Northerner, Wildling or the Others. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that the Starks rule.” His grip is only increasing, leading to pain.

 

Dany knows that Rickon doesn’t cry. He always holds back the tears, even when he had to leave Shaggydog behind. Without a second thought she reached out to him. Drawing him closer again, giving him the motherly warmth she had to spare and he needed so much. 

 

He is just like her when she had to burry Drogo. He has no other focus than taking back his Kingdome.

 

“You are good boy, little pup and you will be an even better lord. Someday you will go home and do your house proud.” She said while moving her hand to his auburn hair. A child shouldn’t be so full of anger…and so lonely. 

 

“It has been a long day, we should rest a bit while eating supper. If you want to Osha can eat with us”  
She hopes this will move his attention away.

 

There it is again, the childish sparkle. His eyes shine brightly for her and it’s no wonder why. She may have often eaten with him, but never with that Wildling women.  
“Really Dany! ” He roars in her face, unsightly a few drops of spit almost hit her.  
“And will you watch me practice tomorrow? I have become really good, you just have to see!“

 

She has no choice but to accept, how could she take away his innocent happiness?  
“Maybe when I have time and no duties await me.” The excitement disappeared from his face; however, she is not finished. “I was joking silly boy! Obviously I will come and watch you”!  
His disappointment disappeared and a shining smile with missing teeth starts to hug her.

 

Good good, just like this little pup. No one can understand you better than me.  
No one in the Red Keep cares for you, but me.

 

“It’s time for supper little one” She stands up, stretching out her hand for Rickon to grab.

 

“Can we tell Osha first“? Rickon reply’s and grabs her hand.

 

She gives him a smile, a simple nod and leads the way.

 

And as things are, she got herself a little cup, who someday will serve her as a loyal wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Aegon

 

It's lavish.

Freshly hunted, roast boar with crispy, almost copper like, skin. Fish the size of a human, with a fin larger than his shoulder blades. Countless dishes from the reach, seasoned by spices from Essos and Sothoryos. 

Mace Tyrell and his brood don't seem too concerned about the spending. But one does not seem to care If you belong to the richest family in all of Westeros. So rich that they could easily take away the debt the Iron Bank had forced upon the Kingdom.

The Iron Bank will have its due. If not, well somehow they will find a way to clear the debt.

Something he could never forget and the reason why he is in Hightgarden. No one else in the Kingdome, except perhaps Tyrion Lannister and Arianne have the resources to actually do something about it. But for that...he will have to find out what the flowers want.

“Is it to your taste Your grace”? The fat Lord asks. He almost spit the food in his mouth out while doing so. His mother next to him his daughter to his right, must be ashamed. Even his son Garlen, who is a Lord himself, has to stand by and watch his fathers do this....atrocity to the food. Strangely enough Willas, his hire is nowhere to be seen. A shame, he is known to be promising. And Margery...the black Widow they call her, hasn't averted her eyes for a second from him. Sweet and pretty to look at, but deadly. Every man to marry her has been called King and eventually the stranger called for them.

“We didn't think we would deserve such honour.” Says Mace, while garbling up half while shoving a chicken down his throat. No wonder why he is so fat...his belly is growing strong.

“I haven't been taken care of so well in a while Lord Tyrell. The food is excellent; you can give your chifs my praise”. And while you are at it, also tell him to give you smaller portions. A good half of the Kingdom was lost due to starvation, a catastrophe likely caused by you. 

“That's wonderful to hear and I will do just that. And I hope we can speak in private after feasting” Announces Mace, garbing a big peace of ham, with his bear like fist to lay it on his plate. While doing so he takes a bit of his chicken drumstick. Sloppy as he is, a few drops of oil and meat fall down on his cloth. Soiling his house colours.

I don't think I will have that much time. At least not if your stomach can store more food than the stock in the Red Keep.   
“We will have all time in the world.” A smile leaves his face.

“I had hoped so. After all the Small Council is missing a few spots...some of them could be filled by the Reach” Said the Warden of the South, his overconfidence shining thought his words. “I myself have been once in the Small Council of Joffrey Baratheon and Tommen...the usurpers.”

He must have noticed halfway, that it's currently a rather bad thing to talk about his connection with the Baratheons. His mother has notices as well. Until now she has silently been eating her food, but now her fork lies on the wooden table. Meanwhile his daughter is watching with a smile. She has been listening since the start, directing her eyes often to Aegon.

“Don't worry Lord Tyrell, a spot in my Council has been kept open just for the Reach.” I said while faking a smile, the Lord will obviously try to place himself into the spot most pleasing to him. It probably won't matter which one it is, as long as he has somewhere to place his unworldly large ass on. 

And like expected, it pleased the Lord greatly. “Wonderful! I can't wait to sit...i mean suggest someone...”

Suggest...I'm sure it will be a fine suggestion.

That man is so easy to read, it's a surprise he hasn't been usurped or eaten himself to death. “Your opinion is most welcome. A capable Lord such as yourself is always needed in Kings Landing.” Hopefully this will be enough to please the slightly irritating Lord enough to keep him quiet.

Mace Tyrell's smiles is bright, his well shaved beard is filled with bits and pies of food. Yet despite all tha, he looks proud. For me however, you looks more and more like a silly child. His mother rolls her eyes at that and looks straight at him. 

“By the way, may I ask a question? Out of curiosity, I heard rumours about the Queen” Mace babbles out. His mother already wipes her head to his direction and says. “ Mace don't even think about opening your mouth again!”

And for a short moment, Mace Tyrell listens to his mother. Leaving enough room for Aegon to talk. “ What kind of rumours? I would like to hear about what the people wispier about my wife and your Queen.” 

By now he could hear Olenna stomp on Mace foot, Forcing him to flinch and shut his mouth. Without a doubt he is the second most powerful man in Westors and he crawls before his mother. Amusing, let's test how far this goes.

“I'm waiting Lord Tyrell.” Aegon sais. The fat man begins to sweat and his brown brows are lifting up.”So”?

Aegon watches as Mace Tyrell begins to cough violently. “Excuse me Your Grace, I don't fare well” The fat man stands up”Ehm...We will see each other...cough cough”.

Hilarious ! Mace Tryell is nothing more than a giant child!

As Mace tries to leaves, his mothers arm warps around him. Tightly. A sense of terror rises up on Mace face and Aegon can see it very well. With a few more pretended coughs and he leaves Aegon's sight.

What the smallfolk says is true.

No matter what size a man is, there will always be a woman to topple him.

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

Daenerys

 

“You are being watched Dany.

As we speak there are forces, lurking in the shadows. If you turn around, they will disappear.  
Unnoticed, undetected, dangerous.  
We were able to catch one of them thanks to the Three Eyed Raven. But it didn't help, he eventually committed suicide. His face started to boil and swell up and then melted over his face. We could do nothing to keep him alive.

The Three Eyed Raven has found and lost them. Even his eyes can't follow him.  
But that's not all Dany. Ships have been sighted near the northern coast, non of them were westorsi.  
Something is going on Dany and I don't know what it is.  
Please, watch over the pup and Viserion.  
Be well.

Jon”

How?

How could she not know about this? Did Varys hide it from her, did he lie to her ?

No...Not like this. If even the Three Eyed Raven has problems tracking them, then Varys is unlikely to know. Or at least not enough to come to her.

Dany moves to the balcony and watches over the city she has sworn to protect. And so far, no cold hands could claim the city. Neither could anyone ells, it is hers.

But the Targeryen rule is weak, to weak. Fire and blood or Dragons won't change that fact.  
And for that matter, there are plenty of people who want to extend their influence and their greed seems to know no limit.

The Tullys make plenty of trouble in the Riverlands. You can't demote a Lord Paramount and take half his land without expecting some fighting. The extinction of most of House Frey only further destabilized the region, not to forget the new Lord of Harrenhal.  
A former Sellsword as ruler of a whole Kingdome. What did Aegon expect? That everyone would take the former head of the Golden Company as leader ?

She can't blame him to much for that, after all there was no one able to do it. The Brackens and the Blackwoods couldn't be appointed, the feud would only escalate. The twins are dead, The throuts severally punished, Darrys long gone...there was no one to take. The options weren’t there, so he took what he could, someone loyal to him.

And those problems are the Riverlands alone. The Westerlands, the North, all of them make their own troubles and are not any less traitors than Xaro Xaro Daxos.

She hoped once for a warm welcome once the dragons returned. But all she got was a bunch of Kings and Lords too tired to fight back. And Winter was coming…they couldn’t fight fire and ice at the same time.

In the end they sided with her, the living, the surviving, the fighting…

But ones the threat was gone, no one bothered to thank her and her dragons. Neither did they care for Jon, no matter what; he seemed to be a forgotten man. In the end all they care about is kneeling and kissing Aegon’s boots.

I need people loyal to me and me alone. People who seem me different from the rest of the Kingdom-

I need Jon.

He is to come south.

I am seen only as host for a potential heir, nothing more, nothing less.   
And I can't do that even right.

Frustration overcomes Dany by just thinking about it and the only thing that can help is...

“Irri!”

She calls for her Dotraki handmaid and she swiftly comes in. Irri is a pretty to look at women, with copper skin and almond shaped eyes. And she knows her duty and Dany's body to Owell...she made the lonely nights easier.

“Khaleesie, you called?” the handmaid says. She comes regularly, never to late.

“Yes, Irri. Please, come closer” Dany and Irri have since long established a pattern. They would first undress, let hot water into the bathtub and settle in together.   
Then Irri would then proceed to please her, today is not different.  
She let's her frustration, worries, everything drift away as she reaches her climax. Always.  
While peaking she would often think of the man in her life, those who impressed her, left a mark. Her Drogo, Daario, Aegon sometimes and even Jon.

And then her rest comes, something she thinks she has well deserved. Yet it's the calm before the storm, since tomorrow will come and more than likely, everything will be the same.

So she sleeps, Irri warming her bed and in hope of a brighter tomorrow. 

 

OoOoOoOoOo

 

Dany stands in a green field, vast and great in all directions. So great that the green borders with the horizon. The red yellow sunlight shines on the grass and reflects brightly in a mix of colours.

Her feet are small, so are her hands. She is a child again and as she realizes what she has become a house appears.

A bright red covered the door of the house, one she knows so well. Dany fells herself invited. Without any control or restrain she moves closer to the house and the red door. Step by step she comes closer and the smell of lemons grow with every step.

She seems togrow smaller, she notices. With the closing of distance she lost some height and as it appeares on age as well. Once she reaches the door knob, she has a hard time reaching it.

However, once she enteres a overwhelming warm feeling overcomes her. The aroma of faint lemons and grass is faintly in the air. And just in front of her was a great wooden crib. And in it a babe.

A small one, freshly born.

Already with a small bundle of dark hair covering his head. And his eyes...  
Big purple eyes follow her, shining brightly, just like her own.

The babe is silent, she is silent. The world stands still and she reached a finger out for it to grab and the babe responses by garbbing it. Dany can only smile at the sight in front of her. 

Yet the silence is broken by the sound of flapping wings and crumbling walls.

The roof and the walls are suddenly gone and she is in the middle of the field with the crib. Out of fear for the child, she takes it into her arms. Meanwhile the babe grabs to a grey fabric and thugs his tiny finger in Dany's hair.

Dread overcomes her when she saw what broke the walls.

The field and sky turned blood red. And in the red Dany sees a black dragon.

She wants to move, but her legs are surrounded by snakes which hiss at her. 

She can do nothing.

“Khaleesie Khaleesie!” Irri called out for her.”Rhakaro, Jihqui, anyone Khaleesie is in pain”!   
Daenery's eyes open wide.”Stop it” And as commanded Irri shuts her mouth.”I am fine, just give it time”. She is not fine in truth, She could feel the cold sweat running down her forehead. The blanked is covered in her sweat and her heart beat won't stop.  
And blood....so much blood.

Her tights are covered in it, something that hasn't happened in years. And with the blood comes also pain...her abdominal makes notice of itself. Forcing her to crawl up, forming a ball.  
It's Moonblood...I'm bleeding again.

Irri sees her mistress in pain and breaks Dany's command, she screams from the top of her lungs in front of the pain overrun Daenerys. “Help! Help!” Is all Dany can hear before her mind slips slowly. 

Fading into the unknown...

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Aegon

 

In the flowery gardens of the Reach, Aegon sees Mace Tyrell, a giant of a man casting his shadow down upon his mother. For every small minded commoner it would represent the reality of things, but they couldn't be more wrong. 

In truth, Olenna Tyrell casts a great shadow, perhaps greater than his own and certainly greater than her son's. Olenna steps out of her son's shadow. “Mace, I want you to leave us alone. The King and I have some talking to do.”

The fat flower stood there for a few seconds. Looking at his mother, then him and back to his mother. With a nod he turns around and slowly leaves, somehow he seemed to be reluctant. 

I have never seen such a man child. Does he have no dignity as hight Lord?

After Mace left, which took him some time, Olenna looked at him. “Your grace, I apologise for my son. He can be a disappointment at times. I hope his stubborn attitude will not hold you back from taking a walk with me.” She reaches her hand out for him and he takes it.

“I would never refuse such good company, my Lady.” Her arm wraps around his sleeve and they start to do their walk. Aegon observes the old Lady, she has lost her prime years ago, yet he still feels himself dominated. “Lady Olenna, may I ask what your agenda is ? I'm sure there is more to it than just a pretty walk. Thought I do enjoy the company.”

“It's about power, my dear. It's always about power and some pretty games only the hightborn can play. Or have you ever been offered anything and truly believed it was free ? Without any hidden agenda”? Anwsered Olenna in a motherly tone. “You are far from being a fool, unlike that Renly kid or Joffrey, Or the actual child they sat on the throne.”

And all of them have been married to your granddaughter. Do you really want to talk about that ?

“Renly was no child. He was a grown man, a pretender for the crown.” Aegon caught himself defending the Rainbow King like they call him. Named so for the seven he worshipped.

“He was a child, even the worst kind of a child, a naïve one. He truly believed that numbers and looks would give him the kingdom. Well it was true for two of the seven. Depending on the way you see it, you may as well think the kingdoms themselves were foolish to follow.” Olenna almost spits out.

“You didn't want to your house join the war.” Aegon concludes with ease. “After all, there was no true winner in this one.”

Beside me.

She turns her head to him and tilts her head with a wicked smile, while doing so, the moon shines upon her face” Really”? The toothless smile she gives him triggers a eerie feeling, a feeling of dread. His every instinct tells him of what this women could be cable of. Only after a few seconds he realizes that he is only walking next to a lady in a garden by night. It became even sillier thinking of it. 

And that very women opens her mouth again.”Well your grace, the war is over, isn't it ? What matters now is today and today alone. And today you are king, a king with a brother, unwed.”

No. Absolutely not. Giving Jon influence, the only man beside him who can claim the throne. No, he can't have it.

“I hoped for it to remain that way.” Aegon says, trying to hide her disdain.” It's a important question, which needs a lot of thoughtful and I would have to consul my wife.” It's clear that she knows that it won't happen the moment she read him. But Aegon pretended and hoped. In front of this women, secrets were hard to hide.

“Don't worry your grace, I won't die away to soon.” She says back to him, now letting go of his arm.”Our little walk together is over your grace, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.” A smirk was for Aegon clear visible, she seems pleased with herself.

Dear Olenna, do you want a kiss now, because it was so fun ?

“It was a blessing my Lady.” And deep down, he may have enjoyed it. It was after all a lecture from someone who is by far superior to him. Children games, charm, numbers, power, youth. In the end of the day, he was not much different from someone like Renly. Not as naive and more ready, yes.

But in the end I am not Renly. I am the one true King of Westeros, not a usurper.

And by marrying my bastard born brother to your granddaughter, I will give him the power to turn me into another dead king in the book of the next best Maester.

Aegon offers the Lady in front of him his courtesy and she polite bows before leaving his sight. A guard comes up as he takes his leave and walks thought the corridors to his own selected room. On the way he thinks of Jon and the marriage proposal. It wasn't the first, it won't be the last. Powerful Lords are to eager to get into the royal family and his....brother has made himself infamous when Winter came.

Jon...I may be a Targeryen and it may be costume from both of my parent's side to love and have more than one women. But never, never will I think of you more than...wrong.  
However, the world thinks different.

Dear brother, seems like I have a wedding to plan.

And I think, I have the right women for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thankful for all the views :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ruth, like always.

Jon

 

The old wooden table belonged to his uncle, like this room did. And like he once did, Jon reads and writes his letters here. However, this particular one makes his stomach turn.

He reads the letter over and over. Yet the madness written on it doesn't vanish, much as he would wish it.

 

Days ago he received a raven from Dany, telling him that the food is coming and that he should come South. For diplomatic reasons alone that would be a wise and needed task to take, but there is also Rickon. He hasn't seen him in years and as the days go by he fears more and more that his cousin will forget him. So Jon decided since long that he would go south when he could.

Then I got this and all the preparation will come short. For what ? To be sold!

His thoughts are disturbed by the knocking on the door. There are only a few people who would bother him this late into the night. And hopefully, it's either his beautiful Val and her warm comfort or his friend Sam with his wise judgement. For a change, he doesn’t know which one he needs more.

“Enter.” Commands Jon, trying to sound as lordly as possible. To keep up appearances should it be someone he is not to familiar with. Thankfully, it is Sam. Jon takes a deep breath and greets his friend who is at the same time his Maester. The fat, yet good friend would give him what he needs, advice.”Sam my friend, it's good that you came. Come and sit with me.” Jon tries to hide the concern in his voice but fails. For Sam, Jon is nothing short than a brother.

“Jon...your eyes are red. What have you been doing all the time. You haven't been at supper as well."  
Sam observes eagerly, stepping closer to his friend.”You are pushing yourself again...you recived bad news...very bad news.”

You know me to well you old fool.

It's what Jon feared the most, the reason why he took a simple apple and a loaf of bread instead of dinning at the Great Hall. People would have noticed and he could have not hide it.

Dark wings dark words...has there ever been good news coming from the south ?

As he looks at his friend, he smiles. He knows him to well to hide anything, so he simply throws the letter on the other side of the table.”I need to get a new Maester, one I can keep secret's from. Sit and read.” Jon commands calmly, yet tired by the situation he finds himself in.

“There is no such thing as Maester you can hide secrets from, Jon. And if there one who can't, well then their, teachers failed them.” Sam announces softly while taking the letter into his hand. Jon watches his friend read the letter, observing his reaction. Like he expected, his friend is shocked.

For a short time Sam and Jon lock their eyes together and remain in silence.

I know, I couldn't believe it either, Sam.

“this...this...thi...you are going to leave and you are betrothed.” He stutterers. Jon saw his friend progress greatly over the course of the last few years, from his time at the Citadel until today. They were truly great, unless you caught him by surprise..”I..You can't le...ave. If you do, then all hell will break lose. You must find a excuse to stay”!

If only it were so easy, If only.

He has to shake his head at this.”No, I don't think I will have that option Sam. In the end I will have to leave, it's just a matter of time.” Jon announce. And the time has just gone out.

“I'm not bound to this pl...ace Jon, I can follow you and I should foll...ow you. King's Landing is no safe place, even for you.” Sam declares proudly. Jon knows that If he had asked, his friend wouldn't have hesitated to follow him even into a third, fourth and fifth long night.

But his friend forgets how much he has to lose now.

“What about Gilly?" Jon asks and sees as his friend is taken aback.”What about the children you raise with her, what of Wintefell once you are gone? They will be all alone. And If you are gone, another Maester will be sent from the Citadel and like you said, they are not to be trusted.” Sam once told him about the storys he heard in Oldtown; that Maesters would mute, hurt, spy, even kill for their own gain If needed to.”Sam, you have to stay. Not for yourself, but for the good of the North.”

Jon watches a smile appearing at Sams face, on that is as bitter sweet and heartbreaking at the same time.”The North is held together by a giant chain, Jon. On that is long, with many links, more than the one around my neck. Jon, you are like the Iron with which the chain is forged on. And I am the weakest link.”He watches as tears form in his friends eyes and his nose becomes more messy. Despite all that, he goes on.”With out you, all is going to break, starting with me.”

You have no idea what true iron is Sam. 

“Oh Sam.” Jon says softly while standing up and moving over to the other side of the table.”You speak as If I didn't have any weaknesses. Yet each time I have doubt I come to you. You think you owe me so much. Yet I owe you my life. You call yourself the weakest link. Yet you stand strong when it's asked of you. There is nothing weak on you Samwell Tarly, I'm proud to call you friend.”  
Jon declares this in all honesty. He never shied away from giving credit where credit is due and no one deserves more credit than his friend. 

“You are good friend Jon and a sweet talker.” His friend smiles softly, but this time with a genuine smile.”That won't change the fact that you have to leave...I will speed up the preparations. Lord Umber and his child already said that they are on their way and Lord Manderly is sending his son.” Sam reports.

Hopefully they will get the job done.

“It's good, with the coming food from the south, they will have to only deal with lesser issues. But the Greatjon will have his problems with the Free Folk.” Jon declares while taking a deep breath. The Greatjon and Free Folk...this never worked in the past and it probably won't further into the further either. Amusingly enough, he doesn't seem to have any problems with giants. Giant's blood runs thought his veins after all he says.

Following by that logic and the rumours the Free Folk likes to tell. You wouldn't have any reason to dislike them either.

“It can work, I will make it so. But Jon, what about her”? Sam questions with his soft voice. His friend knows that he has hit a soft spot, something he didn't really want to think about. But that would be the cravens way and he is no coward.

“I will deal with her right now...” Jon says distressed. He knows she is not going to take it well. “I have already called for her, I was expecting to see her before you came in.”

“This won't end well I tell you, not at all.” Jon has to take a deep breath at the truth in his friends words.

“No, it won't'”

But I owe Val this much at least.

 

OoOoOoOoOo

 

Val

 

The bride of a tool wouldn't stop talking. If it weren't for Jon's request to be less rude she would have slammed the plate and the food with it into her face and walked away. But she retains herself as well as possible and simply nods. More she is not willing to do.

“Please Gods, make her stop . Please, before I break my word, take that chair and break that spearwife's head open.” She whispers softly.

And her silent prayer is answered; a guard comes by and asks for the maid to come with him. She smiles brightly and excuses herself to willingly follow the guard. So late at night it can only mean one thing.

Sometimes I think the Northerners only tolerate us because our women are so willing...

Now that she is free, she can finally move to Jon's room. Thought she may call it 'our' room, since they so frequently share it. Val passes the maids and other servants and finally is in the same corridor as Jon's room. Once there, she see the door open and a rather corpulent mass of flesh walk out.

If that isn't Maester fat ass.

“Good evening Maester Sam.” She smiles brightly at Jon's friend. But in truth she would never give him this courtesy if not for Jon and the saving of her nephew . The reason why is simple. While most of the North and Beyond suffered from the cold and sometimes lack of the most basic things, he out of all people, a crow managed to remain absurdly fat.  
Thankfully for him, he managed to get somehow knowledge about healing and other bodily arts to make his life worth something at least.

Be happy that you are of use, Samwell. Be happy that we are not in the Wild, where we would leave things like you to die.

 

However, Val could observe that the Maester is not to pleased to see her. “Lady Val...You have been expected. If you will excuse me, I have to leave.” The fat man tried to hide his face, she noticed. Normally he had a hard time speaking to woman and even looking at them. But this is uncomfortable even for his standards. 

Shortly after his statement the Maester rushes away, leaving her with the wide open door.  
She steps in and sees Jon. He is wearing his black tunic again and a leather glove over his burned hand like he so often does. Only occasionally he wears some old grey cloth from the previous Lord.

Thought he has some perfectly fine cloth in red and black, yet he never wears them, something she could never understand and never bothered to ask. 

 

“Jon you called for me. Is it time again my dear, does the wolf call for his mate”? She smiles brightly towards him and steps slowly closer. Her fur coat slowly drops from her shoulder and her blond hair shines brightly. Yet Jon seems unmoved.”Jon, is something wrong”? 

Normally he gives little reaction at the start of their game. But this stiffness...it's unlike him. His shoulders are tight with tension. As If he doesn't want me.”Jon”? His short beard and long hair which has fallen over cover parts of his face. But even with all that dark hair, she could easily see behind it. 

A mirror, Jon. A mirror showing so clearly how caged you are

Val sees Jon opening his mouth and for the first time in what must be like forever she does not expect any good coming out from it.

 

OoOoOoOoOo

 

Jon

 

“I'm sorry” Is all he could say. For what he will do to her is cruelty he hasn't done since Ygritte.  
He is going to break her heart.

“What do you mean”? Val asks, she has by now noticed that something is wrong and that she has probably a feeling that she won't like it. She is beautiful, she always is. Her blond hair is long and shiny. Legs that seem endless and her curves can be seen easily seen. Despite her simple fur clothing she is radiant . So radiant that she turns every mans head, no matter how noble he may be and no matter how beautiful a women is, she will always envy her..

I'm sorry Val...

He presses his teeth together and can feel his body sweat. The leather becomes more and more sticky.

“I'm sorry for what I am about to tell you.” Jon says, by now breaking every bit of what is left of his facade. Held back guilt tightens his throat even more than it already is.” I got a raven from the South Val, I am to go there as soon as possible.” 

Before Jon could finish what he was about to say, Val voices her opinion.”How long ? And why are you so tense. It's not the first time you left to travel. You took months to visit every Northern Lord.  
The South won't be much different...Jon?”

 

“Val, please listen. It's not the only thing I have to tell you. This will be hard, for you and me.” Jon announces, taking a deep breath afterwards.”I am to marry in the South and stay.” 

He didn't know what would come after saying those words, but he feared the worst.

“Say no” She declares simply.”Say no. Tell them the truth, tell them that you are needed here in the North, with me”! Each word she adds becomes weaker and weaker, until her voice sounds broken.”Say you will stay, write the raven now. Tell them you are needed in North Jon. Tell them that you can do whatever you want, tell them that whatever sweet smelling cunts comes along will not be touched by you.” She declares steeping closer to his table., firmly pressing her knuckles against it and bending forward.”Tell them that you are one of us, tell them you are Free, Jon.”

By now her pretty cheeks turned crimson and her knuckles changed into a pale white. 

Oh Val...If only.

“I can't. I have my duty’s and I can't run away from them. If I stay it will affect the whole North, something I will prevent no matter what.” He says this firmly, knowing that he may be to harsh. But she is from the Free Folk and sometimes a firm tone is all they will understand. “I have my duty's and they lie in the South.”

Val is by all accounts the strongest woman he has ever encountered. And that includes Lady Catelyn Stark and Daenerys Targaryen. However, even she can cry and weep. Something that Jon can see clearly in front of him.

She wipes her tear flooded checks.”You stole me Jon...you stole me.” She walks around the table and stands in front of him. He himself has stood up as well.”You stole me, It means that we belong to each other. That you are mien and I am yours. That is the law of my people.”

Leaning over, his hand rubs over her cheeks softly as he steps closer. Finally taking her into his arms and feeling the warm heat and smelling her sweet scent. She always smells like freshly picked leafs and sweat. One from being close to the Godswoods, the other from her never ending exercises and lack of spare clothing.

He can feel her murmur against his neck, sometimes hearing cruses. Her head moves back and her clear blue eyes reflecting himself. Where a proud prince should be, he can only see the reflation of the lowest scum.

“I wish your law's would matter to the crown.” The ball of guilt in his throat only tightens more.”I want to be yours.”

“Oh Jon! What do I care for laws or traditions or either side? What does a women care for a King she has never seen, a man who takes what is hers away? Fuck the law and fuck the King. Let him take you away, I will take you simply back.” She declares this proudly and steps back. Before he can even react, her furs drop to the ground.”I am free Jon, are you?"

Jon kneels and picks up her furs, coming very close to her body...to her scent.”No I am bound, by the duty and responsibility I chose to carry. That I had to.” The furs he picked up tightly move around Val's beautiful body.

“We have to do nothing but eat,drink and breath. But as you it seems you have forgotten everything my people thought you. Let me remind you, let me set you free.” With finishing the sentence she leaps forward, arms moving around his head and pressing his head and lips against hers.

Jon feels something arise from deep within his body, something primitive, something only few have seen. Lust, desire, and things he had sworn off when he joined the night's watch. Thing's Val doesn't condemn him for. A thing she can easily see grow in his pants.

Love is the bane of honour and the death of duty.

He broke the kiss and grabs her arm pulling her slightly away from his arms.”This ends now, Val. I will have no more of this.” He pushes her away.

The woman topples backward and the furs he shortly before warped tightly around her, fall from her. And yet she regains balance again, standing firmly in front of the prince he is, yet act nothing like.”You don't seem to understand Jon.” She starts to undress herself again in front of him, this time faster than he can react, simply to unexpected. 

Her trouser falls to the ground and like always, she is not wearing smallcloth. Jon has a hard time reacting to all this madness and he clearly shows it. His face, which normally gave so little away broke once again for her.”Stop it, I will have no more of this.” He turns around as he finishes saying those words.”I don't want to call the guards Val, do us both the favour and leave.”

She has no intention of leaving, not only did she ignore him, no she undress even further. He has had enough of this child's game and turns around to see her. If needed to, he himself will drag her out. With or without cloth.“God damn Val...”

By the Gods...

In front of him is standing a completely naked goodness. Her skin is pure and white, however scars from her many battles have scratched and scarred her beautiful skin. Her legs are long and smooth, so much than even someone like Jon feels aroused by them. And her buxom chest...

Completed with the pretty face, full lips, slim nose and bright blue eyes...

She is beautiful.

“Jon, you don't seem to understand. Just because I can't have you doesn't mean you can't have me.”  
She says while stepping closer, He slowly steps backwards, until he feels the table on his arse. She on the other hand is so close that he can feel her breath on his chest. She looks up with her bright blue eyes and softly kisses his lips. His whole body stiffens as she does so, going as far griping the table so hard that his hands cramp.

Her arms once again warp around him. And she softly presses her body against his.”You stole me three years ago, now you will have to keep me.”  
Jon couldn't agrue against it anymore, since he is just to tired of it.

Fine, have my honour. Have my oath's, have it all. I give and give and give to earn my own honour, craft my own place in this world. Yet no matter what I do, how valiantly I fight, it won't matter.  
In the end I play the sane man in a insane world. 

But If I don't do it, no one ells will. So what...  
I will lead, I will rule, I will do everything you ask of me. 

A little reward, just this once I will keep someone dear to me.

 

His arms warp around Val's hips and pull her closer. His lips rub over hers.  
“You win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, from now on updates are going to come weekly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks for all the views, comments and kudos.  
> I'm happy that my story is good enough to draw some attention :)

Arianne

 

I am to marry a prince, not a King.

The humid air of the Watergardens fills her lungs as she lays down. The orange trees offer her shadow and the playing and splashing of the children adds joyful noise to her ears.

“So what will your decision be? Stay and rule or leave and marry?” Obara sitting next to her, asks her bluntly. She has read the letter before she managed to, that curious Snake. “If I were you, I would say yes.”

You would say 'yes' to everyone if he is somehow something my little snake.  
But, she is right. What is better than a Prince for a Princess? One of those don't come along to often or are unwed.

“There won't be anyone better than him. At least not in Westeros for now.” She answers, turning her head to her cousin. “Tell me about him. I mean what does he look like. Is he handsome? Is he strong? Is he tall? Is he a good man? I he a smart man? Or even a simpleton? I want to know all there is to know about him. You know, you fought alongside him.”

In her mind there is a blank picture of a man, in red and black cloth. He has no face, no features, a faceless man. Blank space she wants Obara to fill.

Obara thinks for a bit before opening her mouth. “He performed well, so well that I wanted him to perform well elsewhere. Oh don't worry too much; he rejected me, the Northerners and their honour. You know what they say about Northerners, they are frozen, down below...Since he is handsome, you are not too badly off.”

I see, so you did want to sleep with my future husband.

“Shame, I wish he wouldn't be honour bound. I would have gladly invited a few more women to our bed. Or men. Whatever he may enjoy more.” She says while opening her eyes and slowly sitting up.   
“I am in need for a husband anyway. Someone to father my children. A Prince would do that just fine.”

Obara notices her choice of words, just like she wanted her to. “So it's a yes?” She questions again, with an eyebrow raised. “So you made your choice?”  
She smiles brightly, looking directly into her eyes. “Do you want too be a maid of honour?” She knows how it will hit her. Obara hates dresses and big acts, but only because she doesn't seem to be invited to often. So this is a surprise for her.

So much that she raises her eyebrow with a confused look, much to her amusement. “If...no, there are better people than for tasks like this. And it's not like I look good in dresses and...and...” She tries to finish her sentence but is silenced by Arianne's index finger.  
Again, she gives her cousin a bright smile, one that could easily turn heads and make men kill for her. “You seem to misunderstand, that's a command and not an offer. Also you will look marvellous in your dress. And if you still don't like it...well you can always come with armour and spear.”

And once we are done with my marriage, we will find you a decent husband. 

Obara's cheeks redden more and more, even with her dark tan the red can easily be seen. “Fine...I will come with you. And if you don't like him...I will do something about him. Whatever you want me to do to him will be done. I promise!” She claims while her hand grabs an orange and squishes it into a plump, dripping mess.

“Oh no you won't! He will need those oranges to get his icicle starting!” They both share a wicked smile at that. “Preparation must be done. I will need to call a ship, since there is no way I will take such ride. And inviting the bannermen, that will be a torture writing to them all.”

“Your decision, your work and not my problem. Such a hassle, thankfully it's not my marriage. I would never do something so stupid.” Obara claims with a booming voice.

You will some day find the right man until then I will torment you for a bit.

“We still have to measure your body for the dress.” Once she spoke those words Obara turned silent, almost grumpy, followed by a giggle from Arianne. “I'm sure it will suite you, you worry too much about those things.”

I also need one. One that will impress him right away.

One that will put him under submission, give the tone for our whole marriage, my tone.

Make him bend. Make him bow. Make him, when I want it, broken

I will make sure that he, in the end belongs to me.

 

OoOoOoOoOo

Dany

 

Aegon had returned yesterday. However, his return bought her, instead of flowers and love nothing, but sorrows.  
So much that she feels like she is in a bad joke, one that can only and on a bitter note.  
So much so that.“You have done what?”

This paltry response is all she can muster. Never has he done a thing like this before, never as unthoughtful and foolish as well. Not that she would know what is actually going on in this House of Snakes.

And there you stands: the cause of today’s headache. And I fear I can't just drink you away.

“I betrothed my brother, as it is my right as a King. What is there about this that is so hard to understand about?” Aegon says proudly of himself while pouring in some fine smelling Abor Gold, afterwards offering her a cup as well. It's a taste he has come to enjoy.

Blue lips again...this isn't his first cup.

“Without asking me beforehand? What drove you to the conclusion that marrying off our only living relative would be such a good idea?” The more she thought about it the more deeply it wounded her. She is his Queen, the Mother of Dragons and she is the reason why he can wear his pretty little crown on his empty head. ”Why didn't you wait, at least until your return before sending the Raven, could you not have done me that favour?”

Thankfully he does seem to show some remorse, but like so often he plays the King. “Time has its value and there was no need to waste it. Not when you would have agreed with me on that matter.”

You can't know that Aegon. How would you?  
I disagree on so many things with you, why would it be now any different?

“Also, the Martell's deserved a reward. They came flocking to my banner when I sat foot on my lands, courting Arianne for the crown is the right choice to make. Seven hells, I'm doing Jon a favour here, I'm getting his icicle something to melt on!” Aegon says eagerly , this time stepping forward to grab her hand and gently stroke it. With his purple eyes he looks at hers and searches for answers .”Can't you see that?” He asks gently. Whenever he wronged her, he would become gentle as a pup and as sweet as the lemon cake.

I see many things Aegon, reason being one of them.

And among all the women you could have chosen, you took the one that I despise the most.

Dany takes a step forward, pressing her head against his chest, she knows how calming this simple action works on him. She is small women by all accounts, hardly looking her age, but even with her small body, she can easily seduce him and bend him to her will. “I still don't like it. She is your cousin as well; she would have been loyal to you anyway. Not to forget the other houses...they won't take it well. What If they turn on us like they did in the past? Have you forgotten how the Targeryen's lost the Kingdoms ? It's not too late to call it off, all you need to do is write the letter and sent the raven” She says softly, slowly. Trying to make him understand reasonably why she doesn't want Jon to be married off so cheaply. 

Can't you see in what danger you put us all ?

“Let them try to turn on us, I would rather have Jon marry a whore from Fleabottom than someone with power whom I don't thrust. And dear wife, you seem to forget what the Blackfrys did to the crown. I will have rather 10.000 man without claim against me than one with claim.” Aegon's fear of Jon never stops to amaze her. And the venom in his voice...so much that it made her push him away.

Dear wife? If I were so dear to you, you would have told, let me have a say in it. But you didn't.

“Your fear is unreasonable, dear husband. Instead you should focus on the real threats coming along our way. Did you read Jon's letter?” She asks her kingly husband, trying to sound as distance as possible. Distance, something she would wish to have now. If only to get away from his wine stained breath.

Please tell me you saw at least reason in this.

“I did.” He answers swiftly, stepping closer again and bending slowly down. His lips brush over her ear. “Lies, nothing but lies.” He softly whispers, moving to her cheek to kiss it softly. “There is no reason to believe any of it You shouldn't either.” Aegon is by all accounts not a bad man and has earned her respect in the past. Today however, he only deserves a slap.

A slap she can barely contain herself from delivering.

Her mouth ,on the other hand, cannot be restrained.“Lies? You can't be serious. No matter how much you hate him for whatever wrongs he may have committed, be it his own, his mothers or his godforsaken Grandmother, you cannot dismiss his every word. He is no liar and you know it to be true.” Her plea for reason didn't hide her frustration in the end, something he notices and doesn't like.

“You seem to have forgotten, I am the King. There are no limits to what I am able to do.” His hands once again wrap around her, this time firmly. ” I have missed you Dany.”  
Don't do it Aegon, I don't want you right now.

I haven't.

“I know you have longed for me; I can see it in your face Dany.” He claims as his hands drift to her shoulder. Softly pulling on her dress. Revealing her blank shoulder and the pure skin she is so proud of. She can see his eyes linger on it, on her. By now she can make out his manhood in his trousers.

“You dare to lay your filthy hands on me? On me out of all people? I am the Mother of Dragons!” She screams at him at the top of her lungs. Finally allowing her stored up frustration of years to burst out. “You hail yourself as hero, as liberator. But look at you now, look into the mirror and see what you are!”

Dany knows that he isn't a bad person, yet he leaves her no other choice but to be firm.

Finally he stops and remains silent. Completely silent he stands in front of her and for the first time since he entered her room, he looked her in the eyes. Now she can see him truly. Only to find his eyes reddish and bloodshot.

Something is wrong with him...“Aegon, what in the seven hells is with you?” She asks softly, wiping  
her hand over his cheek. “Tell me truthfully.”

He takes a deep, long breath, one that shatters his silence and forces his reddish eyes to swell with tears. She clearly is missing something. He never cried, in front of her or anyone, not even on the death day of his sister and mother. Never. “Jon Conningtone is dead. I got the raven today. They said that he asked for milk of the poppy, that he was in pain before fading away. At least he died at home,..that's what he wanted.” His breathing becomes only heavier and heavier. To the point where he seems close to a breakdown.

Oh you damn fool, If you had only said so sooner.

“I wasn't even there...he didn't say a word. I would have come; I swear I would have come if he had only asked.” The more he talked the more his voice broke. His last sentence only amounting to a broken whisper. Almost like a crying child. 

She jumps into his arms, surprising him in his sadness. “Shhh it's fine my dear, everything is fine. Today you don't have to worry about a thing. I will make you forget, that I can promise you. Just let me.” She says while her arms clutch to him as she goes on tiptoes to kiss him. Once her lips touch his, she can taste the reeking bitterness of the alcohol from the wine and the saltiness of his tears, rolling down, wetting his lips.

He murmurs against her lips, making them vibrate with his tone. But then he stops.

With a shifting head he returns her kiss. Wet and sloppy to a degree that is unappealing. But she endures what she has to, for his good if not her own

Oh God, you are horrible at this! But if that makes you happy...

And it does. More so, he slowly moves his hands to her hips, pulling her lower body closer to his. He needs it and at this point he is willing to give it to him. Whatever it may be, as long as it makes him forget she will do it.

Her now persuaded husband becomes more eager, she can feel that. After all his loins rub over her leg and even with the fabric between them, she can easily feel his excitement. And it must be contiguous, since her legs can feel wetness growing in her smallcloth. 

A King, tear coved and drunk and a needy Queen trying to calm him. The start of a great joke.

She breaks the kiss. “Aegon, come with me.” She says softly. “Come, follow me.” The Queen let's go of her King and turns around. From the taping of his shoes behind her, she knows he is following in silence.

The greatest joke in all of this is me, isn't it Aegon ? Born as a women, grown into a Queen and now turned into a bedwarmer. Who would have thought how little merit there is.

Be it like it is and try your best.

Dany has reached her bed now and she halts. The taping of leather boots behind her has stopped as well. She puts her best seducing smile on and turns around. “Well we are her...” She tries to say, but never manages to. Aegon is faster and locks his lips against hers.

So much to me trying to be seductive. But very well, do as you please. King

A push topples her and she softly fall on the bed , bumping up and down for a second. Duty and his suffering push her into this position. 

Put into a position she does not like, one that she choose, one where she will wear a crown.

But also one she wants to run from.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter. It was originally part of a much bigger chapter, but I figured that it may be to long and out of place with 5-7k of words.  
> I Just wanted to finish the travel part and just jump to KL, but that didn't seem to work since there still is some 'BIG' talking to do.
> 
> You will see that in the coming Jon chapter this week.

Val

 

She sits staring into the fireplace, feeling the night's chill evaporate from her skin. In a day's march they will reach White Harbour, where they will take a ship and sail South, to the kneeler King's keep.

But for now, she is simply happy to be with him.

If only he would be done with his work and talk with me...

Jon is commanding several men to go into different directions to guards the tents and the remaining, resting group. Like always, he will let Wun Wun stay close to the spearwives resting place, her resting place. Something he always does whenever the giant travels along. 

Something he only does to keep me safe. Only for me.

The longer he takes the more she longs for him. She wasn't able to talk to him with him today and not a single touch was shared. All that was possible was the crossing and locking of eyes, which made her heart throb and only sparked more desire in her.

But unfortunately, he is close and yet so far away. Painfully far away.  
The four spearwives sitting around her made the thought of dragging Jon by the hair into a tent to force a kiss on his lips only more appealing. Though she knows better.  
Perhaps worse, her moonblood has come and with it a throbbing pain.

Time is dragging on and Jon is still not done. What in the name of the Old Gods is he doing?

Finally he is finished. It took him hours of talking, so much that everyone around her beside the guards had gone into their tents. And there he is, locking his eyes with hers before moving into his tent.

There is no way that I can wait a single more second Jon, this is your doing. And like always, you will take responsibility.

Val doesn't wait to follow him, reaching into his tent, ignoring Ghost and Shaggydog completely. When she enters, she almost rips a chunk of the fabric. “Jon” she murmurs softly before jumping into his arms. He has been expecting her in his only slightly bigger tent, barley tall enough to not hit your head on it. “Jon...it took so long to be alone. I never thought it would be this hard.” She says, holding tightly to him while pressing her lips against his for a kiss.

I never thought a simple kiss could feel so good.

They kiss and kiss for a small eternity. Until she has to break the kiss, only to catch air. From the lack of breathing small drops of tears formed in her eyes. “I don't want to stop this, ever. Please promise me Jon, promise me that you will always have time for me.”

Please ease my pain and say it.

“Always.” She doesn't need to hear more and simply kisses him again, chanting his name softly with each small break.“Jon...Jon...” It must be music to his ears, since his kisses only become more passionate.

However, she remembers her condition and the promise Jon has made to his aunt and brother. “Stop it” she whispers, wishing he would never. And her wish is granted by the Old Gods. He does not stop. “Oh Jon, please...”

Don't stop...

But she has to stop, for his good. “My moonblood has come.” She claims softly. Her voice was almost mute in hopes of him not hearing it. Only if it meant to give her a few more seconds of passion. Mere seconds that are not granted to her.

Damn Gods and their sense of irony, curses for what you pushed onto me.

A wave of disappointment floods over Jon's face and just as fast as it came, it disappears. “I see, that's unfortunate...I did hope for more tonight.” He says this while placing a soft kiss on her temple. “I hoped all day. At some points I just wanted to take your hand and lead you into the forest...” He didn't finish what he was trying to say and he doesn't have to. Val understands perfectly well from the bump in his trousers.

There is no shame to it. I too have not been thinking of anything else for days.

She can only nod in agreement. “Three days, maybe a week later. Then it will be over...besides..If you wish to...we can.” Shortly after saying her broken sentence, she recognizes her stupid, selfish wish. “No, this is foolish. How could I be so irresponsible?” Val dismisses her own words and shakes her head. “Please forget what I just said...”

What was I thinking?

I suppose sometimes even the soundest mind can breed the most unusual ideas..

“There is no need to. For a brief moment I didn't care. If you hadn’t said, I would have. And I'm not sure, if I would have the restrain to stop myself...I...we would have done it.” He says, his shame clear to see. It's unlike him to show so much, but in front of Val, there is not much left to hide. “I don't need to take you, to enjoy your company.”

I would rather have you take me. But this will do...for now.

“I don't know that I make for engaging company” She smiles softly, hugging him once more. “I want you close.” She moves away from him and sits on the ground. A thick blanket and fur separate  
her arse from the cold Northern ground. As she sits, she makes herself comfortable. Undressing and freeing herself from her warm clothes. “I am cold now, can you change that?”

“You shall have me close. And I shall keep you warm.” He throws his furs on the simple blanket and pulls off his boots. Striping himself of most fabric before laying down with her on the pile of collected furs from both of them. “Is that good enough?”

The best.

“Yes...it is pleasing. We will travel again tomorrow, so I'm happy we found at least some time...Jon, will it be like this all the time? I mean, this won't be Winterfell, where everyone keeps quiet. You will have a wife and I know you won't run from it. Not with me, not with anyone. And what will be with...I don't need pretty titles, I don't need a crown. All I need is you. So where will my place be?” Her words show effects. His discomfort is clear.  
She has been meaning to ask him that very question time and time again. But always came some tiny little thing alone or it was the simply the wrong time and place.  
Now they are here. No annoying little things to disrupt them, no place or time could be more right.

Just you and me.

After a deep breath he answers. “I don't know. I hoped to figure something out once we are there. If anyone asks, I will just say you are one of the spearwives. There is no other way. And if the time is right, we will meet. I have friends in King's Landing who are still indebted to me.”

Not enough Jon, by far...not enough. 

“I see...will you try your best?” Her hopes have been shattered, but it does not mean she can show it. She purposely pitches her voice higher than it is, to pretend some form of hope. 

Hope, something he is known to give. Something he gave thousands when he let them pass the wall.

And something she cases to believe in.

“I promise.”

A promise...from most a promise means nothing. A promise can be broken, even yours.

“This will do...it has to.” She softly murmurs, while covering her mouth with a brush of furs. She is still half dressed while he is by now in only his smallcloth. Normally she would take the initiative and made sure that he followed. 

For now however, she feels cold. Completely and utterly cold. No amount of furs, blankets and body heat will change that.

“I'm sorry.” he says, locking his eyes with hers. “But I do not know of any other way.”

You can still turn around and run with me you fool.

“Then shut up. I do not need to hear excuses or an apology. I choose to be with you, because I want to. If someone has to take responsibility for my doing, then it's me and me alone. So keep your 'sorry'. If I ever feel sorry, I will just ask Wun Wun to rub my head over the ground so I don't even need to think of such dung. I don't need it and should I hear you apologise again I will cut off your pretty lips.” Val claims, while rubbing her fingers alongside his lips. “You are not the only one to keep their word, Prince Snow.” She claims loudly, probably waking up the whole host. 

She claims big words, meant to scare him a little. But deep down she is just a women, disappointed at the men she loves. Something he knows

In a perfect world, In her perfect world things would be different.

They wouldn't need to bother with Kings and Queens. With the problems of South and North, Free Folk and Southerners. In her world they would be beyond the wall, deep inside a cave, where they couldn't hear them, see them, nothing. And they would have each other.

Worst off, she wouldn't have to share her man, Just thinking about it made her clench her teeth to suppress the insults.

“It's still not too late. We can turn around, sneak out of the tent and throw it all away. Just say yes instead of nay. That is all it takes.” Again, she is crying again. She can't help it and has to let it go. Her frustration is just to great too contain. So she cries and weeps, wetting his bare chest. 

By now she can feel his arms around her shoulder and her head pressed against his chest once more. Even that can't stop her tears. “You know I can't do that. You know why.” He grabs her chin, forcing her to see her own tear soaked face in the reflection of his eyes. “It doesn't change that I want you close.”

Again, so little. No one can be happy with this much Snow.

“Tell me, is she pretty?” she softly asks, still half cringing. She feels stupid once more and wipes her tears with her sleeves.

“I don't know. I have never seen her, only her cousin who once went north to fight the others” he says, to her surprise. At least the Free Folk knows who they are stealing.

“Not even seeing the future mother of your children and still marrying her. She could be ugly as hell for all you know. You Southerners and your weird customs will never case to amaze me.” She smiles bitterly. “Can I stay for the night? I don't want to leave.” An unusual request from her. She often lays with him, but never did she stay when they travelled together.

Just once. I know you can't be so cruel to me, you never could hurt me.

Only the Gods know when the next time will be.

After some hesitation he says 'yes' to her relief.

She, once again comes closer to him. Her arms wrap around him once more and this time Val is not letting go anytime soon.

In a perfect world, tomorrow would never come.

In a perfect world she would never have to let go.

But this is no perfect world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for cock blocking Jon....


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would have posted sooner, but RL was a bitch. Tried to put some extra content inside this one as well.  
> The good thing is...NO MORE TEASING.
> 
> KINGS LANDING IS COMING.

Jon

 

“I'm sorry sweet princess.”

It's been hours since she came into his tent. Hours of talking and bitter tears, leaving him drained, and full of paining guilt.

He would love to stay, love to be around her for a bit longer, but he can hear the calls. Calls he will need to answer.“I will soon be back,” he whispers, wiping the golden straight strands of hair from her forehead to kiss her. The furs, intended for him, now offer her warmth. She is well taken care of.

I will make it up to you someday. I won't let your tears be in vain.

Despite his wish to stay, his inner turmoil and discomfort of leaving Val, he dresses. Boiled leather, trousers and gloves are put on. Then he is ready.

Before stepping outside he turns around to see Val stretched out on the furs. Even after crying, twitching and turning inside his layer, she is still flawlessly beautiful. Every simple man would be lucky to have someone as abstractive as she, and so is he. Yet he is no ordinary or simple man. He is more, for better or worse.

A dragon.

It would be so much easier if I was still a Snow. If I were still unimportant.  
Only for you it would have been different, only you wouldn't mind marrying a Snow.

I thought I was never free, in truth I had more freedom than I had known. More than my brothers...cousins would have ever had as Starks.

Though it felt most of the time like the Snow carried by the wind...beyond its control.

He can no longer wait since the calling becomes even louder, now he can almost hear faint whispers. 'Jon come.' This isn't the first time he is summoned like this, it won't be the last time either, but it will always be alien to him. Always unnatural, always... different. 'Jon, come...Jon...Jon.' The chanting started again and before it becomes disturbing he steps outside. There Ghost and Shaggydog greet him, already wide awake, hearing same disturbing chanting only they seem to perceive.

“Prince Jon? You are still awake, how come at this hour?” asks Loras Tyrell, the Kings guard his brother sent as his protection. Or better yet to keep an eye to him.

“I am about to take a night stroll, nothing to worry about,” He replies knowing very well that the knight will not let this pass so easily.

“At this hour? Surly you must be jesting and If not...I would prefer I walk along. For your protection, Prince.” He answers strictly, giving hints to his true purpose. 

I have two direwolfs the size of horses in my company and you truly believe that you would offer additional protection? 

Aegon wants Jon to be on the leash and for that purpose he needs Loaras to be the collar.

“There is no need to, Ghost and Shaggydog are with me. They will notice an intruder long before either of us can even imagine one. Also I am sure you have better things to do, Ser.” Jon claims, hinting with a move of his eyes to the tent beside his own. Satin's tent. 

Those two have been good friends for a long time and since Ser Loras came North the awkward confessions of Satin's stopped. Much to both Satin's and Jon's happiness. 

“I'm sure he is waiting,” says Jon again, whilst viewing the thoughtful look in Ser Loras eyes. Jon knows Ser Loras well enough to know, that he rarely lets an opportunity slip by to meet with his 'friend'. Whenever Satin looks at Jon things become almost silly,;childish even. Sometimes the good Ser could not contain his jealousy and would eye Jon with gritted teeth for days.

There is no need to hide it and no need for holding back. You have my blessing.

Again the chanting of his name began, this time harder and more intrusive. He struggles to hide the pain in front of the still thinking Loaras. 'Jon...Jon...we need you to come...' He hears it hum in his ears. Even Ghost seems stressed, whilst Shaggy starts to growl at Loaras. “Ser, you'd better leave now. For your own good. Direwolves can be quiet vicious, bothering them when there is something so much better to do is foolish.”

A threat and recommendation at the same time. One that the knight shouldn't miss, considering the growling direwolf, so obviously in pain. And thankfully one he follows. “I see, Your Grace...I will take my leave...then,” he says, still looking at the growling Shaggy and grabbing at the hilt of his sword. His eyes shine like liquid gold in the moonlight, almost like a cat's would. And like a feline, he slowly steps back in Satin's direction, leaving Jon and the direwolves alone with the insistent chanting.

Took you long enough for that decision. It could have been so easy if you just turned around and went your way long ago.

He buries his hands in the rough fur of both wolves; tending them and easing their pain slightly with his attention. “Only a bit more and it will stop, I can promise you that my friends,” he softly murmurs. Ghost seems to listen and is silent once more. Shaggy however, seem to only growl louder, this time at Jon and Ghost both alike. That one was never easy to control.

So Jon just starts walking into the forest, Ghost right next to him. In not so far distance he can hear the direwolves growl loudly, probably waking up the whole forest and all the birds within.  
The other guards, watching over the camp make no trouble for him.

And the calling, the chanting becomes only louder and clearer.

'Jon! Oh, Jon. Finally you come. It took you so long; I thought you wouldn't come at all.'

How could I ignore that ?

There seems to be no clear direction of where the voice comes from, only a Raven sitting on a fallen branch. Once he gets even closer, the voice becomes even more clear and loud. 'Jon there is so much to tell,' a faint, immature voice says. One he can still recognise from the past, even after all this time.

Bran.

“Brother. It's been a long time without you. Too long.” He says this to the raven, as silly as it feels, it may be the only way for him to talk with Bran. He has been searching for him what seem to be an eternity, searching but never finding him. And never would he answer his questions whenever he has encounterd him in this strange setting.

The raven flaps his wings and starts to fly around him, which only angers Shaggy more. It's a surprise to Jon why he kept still in first place. 'You have been well...I can see. I see you Jon, I see all and I see so much.' Jon's eyes follow the raven's path and the after him chasing Shaggydog.  
'I see so much, Jon. Today, yesterday, tomorrow. But most of all, I can see far.”

Far...what is this all about? This is all I know.

“Bran you only call me when there is danger. So what did you see this time? Is it the King or Queen, is it the Free Folk who acts against the Northerners again or the other way around this time. What did your eyes see?”

'I saw her. She was here Jon, she was back in Westeros.'

“Who is she?”

'Arya.'

Realisation struck Jon, like a bolt would though metal. She is alive, the one little girl from Winterfell made it out alive. At the same time dread filled his stomach. 

All the time she has been alive, all that time she could have been safe in Winterfell. But she wasn't, because I didn't find her. “Where is she now? I will go to wherever she is and get her home. Right now!”  
He doesn't care for the King or Queen at that moment; all he cares for right in this instant is her and her alone.

'I don't know, Jon. She has changed so much, so much that she is no longer the one she used to be.'

“What are you talking about; She is; and always will be our sister! Even if I don't share her blood, I will search for her,” Jon claims, pressing his fist against his chest, “I will find her, even if it takes my life.”

'You don't understand Jon...She is no one. Years have passed and changed her more as much her. as they have changed you and me. You became a prince, I became something different and Arya...She has become no one. A faceless women.'

No, you can't be serious. Arya doesn't have it in her to do such things or to even contemplate become something like that.

“You must have seen wrong.” He simply can't bring himself to believe in such outrageous claim. His little Arya, now a faceless women? 

'My eyes have never failed me and never will. Their view is absolute since the day I became what I am now. You should know better than anyone.” The voice becomes louder again, this time booming painfully. 'However, bring me my sister to a weirwood tree and I will bring her back to the way she was before.'

Jon is unsure what to say or do. How would he even find her, when she can simply change her face to whatever she needs it to be?   
“Where do I need to search and how will I find her?” He questions simply and full of hope. In the end he will do it, no matter what.

The raven has landed on a tree and Shaggy has stopped chasing her to turn around and look behind him. ' You can't find her, but she can.' Jon looks in the direction Shaggy turned towards just seconds before, as if knowleg was being passed, or perhaps purpose. Out of the moving bushes to paws appear along with a head. A wolf's head and a big one. Following is the rest of the massive beast.

Nymeria?

'Some ties cannot be served,' he understands right away what Bran is trying to tell him. Crouching he stretches out his arm for the throttling Nymeria to smell, but before the direwolve can even reach him, Ghost jumps at her, swiftly followed by Shaggy. 

But it's not to protect him, no. It's just siblings playing and fooling around.

Just like they could once they were united again, just like Jon would like it to be.

“I will bring her home.” Jon says softly, directing his gaze to the raven. “We are all going to come home someday.” Hopeful thinking as he knows is unlikely to happen. But he needs to repeat it. Over and over and maybe, someday, it will happen.

'Someday we will be.'

“I will have to leave the North for now, once I'm back everything will have been dealt with.” Claim after claim, it's seems that today he will do nothing more.

'Until then I will watch over the North. And Jon more and more wargs and greenseers have appeared.' the raven opens it's wings and starts to flap them once again. Lifting itself up and turning in wide circles around Jon and the playing direwolves.

A nice piece of information. But one that I was aware of. Sometimes it felt more like the wargs outnumbered the maids and guards in Winterfell.

I know you will, after all you are the Stark in Winterfell. Even if you are not seated in the castle.  
Bran, maybe someday you will take what is yours.

'Also tell your woman to get some manners.' After hearing the voice Bran went mute. The raven stopped circling and dived into a branch of trees. Some flapping and the crying o the raven could be heard. And then, even more flapping.

An owl!? 

The raven forces a small owl out of the trees and follows it, until the owl disappeared from his sight. The raven returns soon enough however.

'That woman of yours, she is one of us. Next time I won't be so kind for her eavesdropping'  
His voice begins to fade again. Slowly becoming weaker than it was before.

Val...how could I not notice? 

'Our time is up and soon the sun will rise. You will have to do your marching and I will keep a watchful eye over the North. And Jon, The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.' The raven stretches out its wings once more, this time flying away for good.

Oh Bran, someday you won't have to whisper into my ear with a raven. Someday I will come to you and hear your voice.

But that faithful day can be so far away. 

And there is so much to do and so little time.

One by one.

 

OoOoOoOoOo

 

“Dear Gods, Wintertown is tiny compared to...to this!” Val says in amazement. It didn't surprise him, after all it's the largest city in the North and she has never seen something coming even close to this.

The end of the march is near and the outer wall of White Harbour can be seen. It's pure white, like he remembers. Ghost and the other direwolves are in far distance; otherwise the five horses would be restless. And Shaggy ripping one apart again would be a waste. It was hard to find those to begin with.

“Once we are there I will show you around, but before we will eat. And we will eat a lot. I don't think you will ever be offered more food in your life than today. The Manderlys are truly good hosts,” he says, pointing at the already open gate. “There they are, the Lord already opened the gates and came himself to greet us.”

Please Val, don't point out...

“By the Gods, they are as fat as Tarly!” She almost cries out too loudly, thankfully they can't hear from this distance. But the Northerners and the Free Folk hear. Snickering and muted laughs can be heard from all directions. “What did they eat to become like this? I swear one of them is even bigger than Tarly, by far bigger!” She doesn't need to point out who she is talking about. Lord Manderly is known for his obesity.

Oh Val, please control what you are saying. 

“I will not tolerate any comments. The Manderly's are the staunch allies of the Starks and loyal to the core. They deserve our respect. This goes for everyone.” Jon turns around staring at the Free Folk exceptionally long. Locking his eyes with Toregg for a few seconds especially. He is Tormund's son and well known for his foul mouth . “Not a single foul word!”

There will be trouble...

“So they can't even take a joke. Boring and fat...” Toregg responses to Jon's disdain. But Jon's raised brow and gritted teeth seem to be enough to shut him. “Fine...as long as they have good mead and women...” Toregg rolls his eyes whilst saying that.

“There will be plenty of all. You all are getting new clothes and gear as well, some of them will be noble enough for the court.” His eyes drift to Val. Her cloth are still simple, a fur mantle and leather with some simple cotton webbed shirts and trousers. Not worth even touching her.

I always asked myself how you would look like in a dress. A good one, blue, like your eyes maybe.

“Jon? What are you staring at?” He is ripped away from his daydream by her words., making her smirk slightly. “What did you think of this time?”

You Gods be damned. It's not like you let me think of much more those days.

“Nothing, just the usual concerns. You should know how many of those I have.” The smirk doesn't disappear from her face, for she knows too well what he thought of. To add even more insult to his small defeat, she starts to hum. 

Damn...

Can't you for a change make things easy for me?

“Just behave once we are there. Don't make me any more trouble than needed to.” Jon says, tired, knowing to well that there will be trouble. A lot of it perhaps. “At least we all will have our own beds...” 

Val snaps her head around and smiles brightly. “Oh we will? Is yours the biggest?” 'I hope you will let me in.' Fortunately she didn't say the last part out loud. But she may as well have done so since the others got enough out of it to snicker and giggle again. This time even Wun Wun seems to get it, thanks to Toregg telling him. Both of them roared loudly with laughter.

This is not what I was trying to say...

What did I expect when I took them along.

“Keep out of mischef, no insults, no jokes. Just behave until we are all alone, then I don't care what in the seven hells you all do.” Jon commands. This time shutting the host for good. 

Wasn't so hard, was it?

“Something eles then... can you explain where that female direwolve has come from? I don't remember hearing they could go so far south.” Satin asks, the first time speaking with his soft voice. The shy lad has changed so much over the years. Still pretty to look at, no doubt, but now also able to speak his mind.

Val speaks before Jon can respond. “She just found a pack. One that she does not want to move away from any time soon.” 'Just like us all.' She didn't have to say it for all to know. This group of misfits looks strange to begin with. 

An extended pack, that doesn't sound too bad after all.

The host is almost at the gates and the guards flock out. 

So it begins, my last days in the North.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Val 

 

The first good bath in months.  
And even better food, no wonder those Fishheads are so fat.

Jon has disappeared with a dressmaker. He had a good long bath and himself for a haircut, the beard and stumbles are to be gone as well. A shame,Val liked them both the way they were. It made him look more fiercer. Only the Gods know how he will look once she sees him again.

And worse, the dressmaker and that girl...I would have been better off with those walking whales than this one.

“You should wear blue. It matches your eyes,” the girl says. She has coloured her hair pink, otherwise she would have been pretty to look at. “Yes, it should be blue, with some grey in it. Add some grey, you hear?” She commands this; amongst her people some thirteen year old would never have a say in any matter.

But here she is a Lady and I am not.

“It's too tight and I can't move.” Val comments while the she is measured. “I don't want it so tight, how will I be able to defend myself if I can't move or even run? And the dress, it's just in the way.”

“Stupid.” The little one moves around her, eyeing her body. “You won't have to fight in King's Landing.”

I will have to fight, for Jon if not for myself.

“I need more freedom to move, I want to be able to fight.” She grabs the dressmaker's hands on her hips. “I don't care how you do it, just do it.”

The little girl speaks again, before either of the adults can say anything. “Do you want to be pretty? Well you already are pretty enough with fur and dirt covering your face. Even prettier than Wyna the day she married. Just Imagine how pretty you could be once you ar wearing some proper clothing instead of old rags and fur!”

Prettier...the fat Lords daughter may be right.

“Blue, make the dress blue.” She says to the young Lady.

“Good, you Wildlings can see reason after all. So what colour do you want the other dresses to be?”  
She says, stepping closer to her to take a closer look, “You really do look lovely.” 

The other dresses?

“How long will this take?” Val asks, getting tired of both the situation and the girl's questiona. “I don't want to spent anymore more time then needed.”

“It will take as much time as it needs to. Some things cannot be forced, they have to be done correctly...Are you something special?” 

Special, depends on who you ask.

“No, just a free Folk women.”

“Funny, the other Wildlings didn't get any special clothing. So you must be special.   
What are you?” Inquirers the young lady. She is sharp for her age, cutting her way to the answer she wants with precision.

I can't tell her about us just like that, a lie will have to do then. Or perhaps a half truth.

“I'm a Free Folk Princess. Mance Rayder, the former King beyond the wall married my twin sister and fathered a son with her. My people still remember.” She answers, this time the girl seems to be satisfied. 

“Well, if your sister is as pretty as you are, then there is no wonder she got herself a King. Only a bit more and we are done, just hold still.”

Yes, she was pretty. And so is Aemon.

The little bundle of joy will be missed so far south. But at least his aunt will be able to tell him about the lands so far away, beyond the reach of every Free Folk to have ever lived. 

“Took long enough,” Val half whispers, the standing still made her wary and she can't wait for the moment she is left alone. All those exertions, all the trouble and that annoying girl have not been endured for nothing. But one question remains.

“When will it be done ?”

The little girl smiles. “So you do actually want to see it.”

I don't care for it, one bit.

But Jon will and I will make sure to make him regret not to running away with me.

 

OoOoOoOoOo

 

“Lord Manderly, it has been a while. Too long to be honest, I fear I have slighted you.” Jon says, the big Lord sitting in front of him. The bath has been a blessing, a gift from the Gods themselves, maybe even a reward for all the hard work he has committed himself to, to the oath he wishes to hold.

“No such thing has been done. But I did wish to speak with you, before you go at least,” the Lord of White Harbour says, while stroking his fourth chin. He must have grown in size since Jon had last seen him, for the last time he saw him only three of them existed. “My prince, the Kings pass by and leave as often as the seasons change. Often, f not always, they fear for it.”

“Who are you speaking of? My aunt or brother. One of them openly defends me, while the other openly shuns me. I will be able to handle it either way, but still, what is it you are talking of?” Jon asks openly. He has little to hide in front of the loyal Lord. “I mean, you are telling me nothing new.”

It's not like Aegon didn't make it clear how much he hated me from the start.

'I had only one sibling and she died in King's Landing.'

He didn't need to say more, things were sore from that moment on. From the first time they talked.

Lord Manderly once again opened his mouth. “I wasn't trying to warn Your Grace about the King or Queen, I was trying to warn you about what people will try to make you do.” The Lord sighs with heavy breath, highlighting the labouring of his breathing. Once again it becomes clear to Jon that Lord Manderly may not see another Winter coming. “Power can be tempting...”

This must be a joke. Power is the least thing I want for myself.

Only to protect the North I would...

“My Lord, can I remind you that I already rejected a crown, one that would have made me King over you and your lands as well? I chose to remain a Snow when King Robb would have wanted me to be his heir. Yet you truly believe I want a crown?” Jon replies, his anger clear to hear in his tone, in a way that it rarely has been witnessed. His hand already tightly forged into a fist under the table, for the Lord not to see. Forced so tight that the blood is drains from them, turning his knuckles white.

But Jon realizes what he did. He rejected a thoughtful piece of advice, one that would have saved many powerful men and could have prevented many wars. “I'm sorry my Lord...I did not mean to raise my voice in such manner. I wasn't raised better than this...”

I have shamed my uncle and those who have made me who I am by doing so. 

We can't have that.

“No need, it was wrong of me to mention to begin with. But Prince Jon, be sure to know that there will be people who will use your name for their own gains or at least will try to do so.” The big Lord says this and it becomes clear to Jon that he has already sweated thought his clothing and his breathing is even more laborious. His health has been declining and no one heard a word...at least Jon didn't.

I won't be corrupted by power so easily.

“Your word means plenty to me Lord Manderly. And there is another reason why I came here. Though your fine garbs and the rich food would be plenty of reason. Not to forget your jolly laughter. It is quiet welcome to hear in those hard times.”

One that I must do before leaving, to secure the North for good until I come back.

“I hope it's a pleasing reason in the very least.”

“Yes..Your Lordship will like it. House Manderly has been staunch ally to house Stark and your house fought for us in our darkest hour. I, as the regent of Lord Rickon Stark of Winterfell, the Warden of the North have to thank you. And more...”

I'm sorry Rickon, sorry for choosing your faith.

“More?”

“You have a granddaughter, I have a cousin. Let's bind our houses by blood once more.” Jon says, taking a deep breath in, an adrenaline shudders thought his body when those words were uttered. For they had been heavy and pressure his mind.

Decisions were made for him all the time, it's only ironic that he now makes them for Rickon now.

But the Manderly's are the second most powerful and loyal house in the North, by far. They deserved a reward. And for the reward the Starks will be able to hold the North.

Someday you will understand Rickon.

“This offer...is unexpected, but welcome! Please, be with us for another day and feast with us in honour of our newly made pact!” he says with a booming voice, his quarto chin shaking and his whole body filled with excitement. 

Believe me when I said that I would prefer nothing rather than staying North, but...

“His Grace wants me to leave as soon as possible I fear. And that happens to be tomorrow, If I could I would stay and feast with you, but my own marriage is closing in and I have yet to meet the bride.”  
He says this in all honesty, his throat tightens again, like it does so often lately.  
Just a few more days and his worries will become reality, not only will he meet 'her', but also Aegon. 

And he truly doesn't want to meet Aegon again, not after the disaster at the Queen's crown and all the dead his pride has caused. 

“In that case let me give you a wedding gift, this much I will do.” A gift he doesn't want, but it's not like he can reject it to begin with. With the cracking of his stool the Lord stands up and walks to the wall, where an old, rusty blade hangs. It looks blunt, so much that it wouldn't cut a slice of cheese. Next to it, a dagger, sharp and thin. “This is the sword given to use by the Starks thousands of years ago. It hasn't been used in years, until recently.” Jon knows the story to well, after all the stories are told even far in the south. The day the Manderly's used a blunt sword to cut of Roose Boltens head. They took the liberty to judge him before anyone else could. Much to the other Northerner's displeasure. The Greatjon was furious even... “And this here is, the Bolten's ancestral dagger...”

He can't mean to give me this cursed thing, even that blunt thing would be a better gift. Even if it's Valyrian steel...It was used to maim and torture so many.

Perhaps even Theon...

“It's made of pure Valyrian steel and is one of our most prized possessions. Only fitting for a prince.” He grabs it from the handle and moves back to give it to Jon. It looks so tiny in his large hands. But it's long and sharp, a small treasure for others maybe. Jon can see why the Lord would see it as gift. Even thought it's not as valuable as it used to be.

It's fit for monsters only, nothing more. I have no use for skinning or such blade.

“Thank you my Lord for your kindness, I will honour it deeply.” As courteously as it's possible for him at least.

A horrible gift for an unwanted wedding. 

It fits perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy the new iCrow 5 !!!  
> It has wireless conection and helps you reach your crippled siblings in the middle of nowhere!!!  
>    
> Buy now and get a direwolve for free!
> 
> Think Different.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys....it has been weeks, I know and I'm sorry.  
> RL punched me in the stomach and wouldn't stop :(  
> Also had a little blockade.
> 
> Well...now I'm back to writing, no weekly promise thought! haha

Dany

Once again. Once again he is standing in front of her, in her very own room demanding more then she can give him. The sun shines brightly and his smooth, handsome features sting into her eyes. But what he does to her is ugly in contrast to his flawless features.

“What do you mean with 'I am sending him away' ”? she asks, still in disbelief over his statement. It was so blunt, so rash and cruel that it made her gape for a moment. The realisation seconds before showed her weaker than she wanted him to see her.

“I'm doing what is the best for our line. Or do you want to give him opportunity to seize power?” he announces stubbornly. She knows that he is not going to back down. Not if it's about Jon. Not when he can hurt him. And like so often he doesn't notice how he hurts her.

“Aegon, I beg you. If you have even any love for me...” she tries to say but stops. Too often it leads nowhere when a sentence started like this. Deep down she knows that it can not be prevented...  
“Love, I will give you anything, anything but this. It's the right thing to do. Otherwise we would allow Jon more influence,” he says softly, whilst stepping closer. However, she neither has the tolerance nor the need of his gentle hands...or him in general. Turning her back to him emphasizes this, hopefully it will be enough.

You mean 'you' wouldn’t allow him more influence. Wasn't the wedding enough to ease your mind?

Her wrist itches, still. Even weeks later the blue spots from his drunken act are visible on her normally flawless skin. And the itching doesn't stop. No lotion, cream or whatever the Maester gave her helped. Her stored up discomfort made her feel like punching his oh so marvelous face for some small justice.

She has had her fair share of trouble with him so far and she felt that the more she stalled asking questions, the more pain he would cause to her and those she loves. “You say that, yet you do the opposite of my every wish. Have I ever asked for too much? Have I not shared my power with you, my dragons? So why do you stand in front of me and pretend to care. All you do is either talk with your noble friends behind my back or make sure that Jon is being followed. I swear to God, if I hear one more time that Jon will take your precious crown, I will personally steal it and toes it into the waves!” Her outburst comes to surprise him, and herself.

All the time I kept quiet, pretended that everything was find, but I can only have this much. The boy will stay here. My little Rickon is not going to leave.

Aegon's reaction turns from one of surprise to one of genuine sadness. But soon afterwards it changed completely. To the face she could deal with the least and hated the most. To his King face. “And what would you suggest? That everything remains the same? That he stays until he is an adult? You have been too long together with this boy. You seem to forget the purpose of him being here to begin with,” he claimed, eyes looked with Dany's. Not blinking, not moving. His pure, white skin and stiff face resemble a mask, similar to one of those mummers. And just like them he is hid behind it.

But you can't hide a thing from me, my dear. Your eyes tell the truth.

“Are you so scarred of him or what he could become that you are sending a boy, who hasn't seen one of his own for years? Rhaegar named you wrong. You have nothing like a conquer!”  
She says...She said it. Realisation strikes her. Even if it was honest and true, it was too much. Enough to peel behind his mask and hurt him. She had to apologies, simply can't let it stand. “I'm sorry; this was to ill int...” She tried to say.

But he won't let her. She knows Aegon's cheerful, generous and kind side.

And his cruel side.

“Have you attached yourself so much to the wilding boy that you would even defy me out of all people? You clearly have been around this pup too much, too much by far. Being barren as the Iron Islands has made you weak for children. I should have known…” he said, eyes unblinking and focused solely on her. “Sending him to Dragonstone is the right choice. It may even bring us closer again.”

She doesn't think when she steps forward and doesn't pause when she swipes with her hand over his unmoving face. Slapping the arrogance out of his face. She put the little force behind that she calls her own in this petty attempt and it was barely enough to make him flinch. He didn’t say anything and just moved his face back and smiled brightly. “I deserved this one for calling you barren. But now at least we won't need to pretend that you aren't?”

So, now we don't need to pretend anymore...

If you wish for it.

Another slap, with even greater force hit his other check. She felt her hand sting painfully from the impact. She knew that simple slaps didn't make the situation more rosy, but it made her feel incredibly good. She saw how he rubbed his hands over his cheek. Out of anger, pain, whatever it may be his face turned red. But on his face would remain a bright smile. “I think we deserved this one to. You and me both. I deserved a punishment and you deserved to slap me. Now that we are done with these farce, I would like you to calm down”.

She could barely hold herself back and if it wouldn't be for her hurt wrist, she would slap him again and again. But no matter how good it felt, it could not be done at the price of her own clarity. “Don't every mention that again”. She hints at his words. “Never call me that again”.

Aegon gave her a sharp look and then a knowing smile. “Yes my dear”.

“And Rickon will stay. I will have it no other way,” she adds.

At that he scratches his chin. Dany knew that he already has made up his mind and that he only pretended to be thinking over possibilities. After all he mentioned that himself. “Fine, until the wedding at least.”  
Not what she wanted to hear but this would do. It will be a battle for another day. “So are we done with it now? If yes, dress up and come with me to the damn small council. Or do you want to waste more time?”  
A waste of time...

“No, there is one more thing. You never told me why you are scarred of him, of Jon. I know that you hate him for shaming you, your sister, mother and father. I know that he can gain power and rebel. But you know him well enough. You know that he won't. So why are you scared?” she asks curiously. His behaviour is unnatural when it comes to Jon, it always has been. And it reflects on his face now as well. A small flinch and a raised brow show how reluctant he is.

“Scared. Oh yes I am scared. And you should be to. We all should be,” he said, taking a deep breath, staring at the balcony instead of her. “You haven't seen what he is capable of Daenerys Stormborn. Otherwise you would know that we speak of a monster.”

What is he talking about?

Dany was confused. Aegon never went this far when talking about Jon... “Why…what are you talking?”

“You wouldn't believe me in first place, so I may as well keep quiet about it. I didn't believe it at first either and if I hadn't seen it myself, I would dismiss it as some form of drunken joke or the fantasy of some madman. Sometimes, it feels like I am the madman”.

Again, confusing. What was he talking about...question over question taunted Dany and she has the feeling that no straight answer will be wooed out of him. For now. “Tell me the madman's tale then”.  
Aegon gave her a crooked smile. “Madness runs in our family, my beloved aunt,” he replied, hinting at their incestuous relationship. “I may as well tell it and become one of them. But not now. Our guests are waiting and they traveled far.”

The Dornish cunt can wait.

“You won't be able to hide it from me. Don't run”.

Aegon stood still once more.  
Slowly time passeed, until he opened his mouth.  
However this time, she had a feeling that truth and truth alone would leave his lips.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

Val

 

She puked again. How often does that make it, four times? And this damn shaking finds no end. Wave after wave hit the ship and shift it around like a toy. Her fellow Free Folk companions are no different and endured similar torture. But worst of all was Wun Wun. The giant hadn’t got used to the ship and had been furious ever since. If it was for the milk of the poppy, he would probably have killed at least man or two.  
She may be doing horrible, but he is different. Jon had cut his hair shorter than expected and the red, silky robes of the dragons suit him well.

Like a true prince.

Comparing him with the ragged man in torn cloths from before is impossible. And this is what scared her. Jon had noticed her stares and held the eye contact. She knew that they would talk before they reached this God forsaken place they call capital.

“Jon” She softly says. To which he comes closer, without saying a word. “You look good without the beard”. She isn’t lying. He never was this handsome, so smooth. His pale skin and short dark hair bring out the deep black of his eyes. But this wasn’t her Jon.

He never looked anything like this. My Jon is a man in black, a Northerner and for me, sometimes even a wildling. But this man is neither. He is a prince.  
“Thank you my dear” he replied with his warm voice. The one only for her…at least she wished it to be so. “I was expecting a comment, like ‘you don’t look rough anymore’ or a simple ‘I don’t like it”. This is, in fact exactly what she is thinking. 

Oh, I hate it my dear Jon. I hate it more than I could ever say it, no matter how well it suits you. I hate it. Because in the end, I will have to share all of it.  
She looked again at the Ocean and felt like puking again. She was happy that he didn’t notice the first time and hopefully hasn’t smelled anything either. She forced some control on her body. “I do dislike it. But it doesn’t mean that it doesn’t suit you…it looks like a second skin on your body. As if, you were born for it.” 

Gods be damned...that makes five.

She vomits again into the Ocean, how unsightly. Jon rushed to her and hold her long hair up, preventing it from becoming a dirty reeking mess. But knowing that he saw something like that is punishing enough for her. “Just a few more hours and we are there. You only need to endure a bit more,” she heard him say with his tender voice.

Only for a few more hours I will have you all for myself. Then, you won’t be mine anymore. Perhaps the Gods want me to look as miserable as I feel.

The waves clash against the ship as she felt Jon’s strong hands on her shoulder. It gave her comfort, for she knows what storm is to come.

 

OoOoOoOoOo

 

Jon

 

“Tell them to get ready and wake Wun Wun up”. Jon commands Toregg and his men. He was expecting them to act swiftly as the coast comes closer and closer. It won’t be long until he reaches his destination, where he will finally see Rickon again.

And marry…

He shook the thought out of his mind and made his way to the lower cabins of the ship, where the woman accommodated. Val dan’t been feeling well and excused herself.  
The spearwives greeted him with a nod, typical for them, since they won’t give anyone much more recognition. He can be happy that he earned enough trust for this much at least. Now in front of her cabin door, he slowly opened it.

“Val?” he asks while knocking. No response. “Val, are you here?” He asks again. And again she doesn’t response. He felt ill at ease for turning the handle to enter and maybe even catch her off guard. However, the ship will soon come to a halt and they needed to prepare now.

Once the door was open he saw a sleeping beauty resting on her bed. The cabin has no light source and it’s close to pitch black. The cabin itself feels smaller than the locker he had in Winterfell. To his shame, he let her sleep in such an eerie place.

A flower in the darkest pits. I have misplaced you. 

He has often thought about how to repay her for all the torture and hassles she had gone through and for what is to come. And hopefully, the little gift he bought in his short stay in White Harbour would lessen the pain. “Val,” he says, while trying to shake her softly awake. 

The woman reluctantly moved her head and moand her displeasure. It takes a while until she seems responsive enough for words. “Jon, why are you here. Couldn’t you have just sent someone? People will know…” She tries to say but is gently kissed and goes mute. 

He rarely took the first step. But he felt the need to do it. “We will reach King’s Landing in a few minutes. I wanted to make sure that we have one last moment until we enter that snake pit.” He says as he helps her raise herself up. Soon afterwards he sits down, next to her to let her lean her head against his shoulder.

“Only minutes left”? 

“Only minutes”.

So he sits next to her. Slowly coming to terms with what is to come. And he is sure, that the woman next to him will suffer the most from it. 

 

OoOoOoOoOo

 

Tyrion

 

“Please Tyrion, do me the favour and bring Jon to the castle,” she said. “I have something prepared,” she said.

But what she didn’t say was that he has to stand in this piss poor weather! It has been raining for hours and Tyrion is wet from the tip to toe, how little that may be…and the fog. How is he going to see the ship coming if he can barely see his own hand?

Damn Dany, you owe me for this…

The rain kept dripping down on their amour and his men around him didn’t seem to have the brains to take cover like he did. “Ser, perhaps you would welcome some protection from the bad weather, or do you enjoy the sound makes on your amour?” He asks Ser Lother Brune. The tall man has been standing in the fog for hours, steadily watching the sea.

“There won’t be a need for this. Our guests have come,” he replies. The man standing next to him well aware of what he said. “Yes, I can see the ship coming to,” he calls out.  
You could still be less wet if you had stood here… White cloaks, too stubborn for your own good.

“Well well. This is the part where you man stand neatly until they have all stepped out. How good that you are already drenched by the rain,” he remarked while stretching his crooked legs and to move closer to harbour. The stench of the shit on the streets and the rotten fish, combined with the fog does seem to be perfect for a welcome.

The fog is being pushed away and the little man could detect the sound of several footfalls. Some of them metallic, some of them without doubt leather and..some of them heavy. The howling sound of Jon’s direwolves eerily lingered in the air and his men around him already gripped around the hilt of his swords. “Easy man, it’s just the Starks family sigile howling. If you don’t bite, they won’t either!” he commanded, trying to sound confident despite the fact that he could easily shit himself anytime.

He sure does know how to build up suspense.

The fog is being pushed away by a large heavy figure, which with each step made the wood underneath him shake and crack scarily loud. Once the fog was out of the way, the smell of wet fur invading his nose. Wet giants fur…the towering figure spoke in a language unknown to him until a young, large man appears next to him. “No Wun Wun, you can’t eat that thing”. He says while looking at Tyrion.

Me, a thing? How shameful, at very least call me dwarf! 

The men around him already drew their swords when he called them to back off. “They are our precious guests and believe me, those blunt blades won’t be enough to take that down”. He exclaimed whilst looking at the knights, whose hands were still gripped around the hilts. 

The tension only seems to lessen once another shadow moves through the fog and then another. Tyrion looks at the face of serval wet looking Northerners and Wildlings. As they look at him, the rain seemingly stopped completely. Only the fog remained…

Among the many unknown faces, one known to him stepped closer. “Lord Tyrion.”

A voice he knows from his time from the Winterfell to the Wall and then beyond is greeted him. “Your Grace, this is quite a fashionable way to appear. Perhaps you would be so kind to make your giant step back a bit. Some of my men seem nervous”. Jon, just like that bulky, tall man, spoke in an uncommon language.

Old tongue…you have grown up lad.

The fog made it hard for him to see, considering how small he is and how he had to look up, it’s no wonder. However, even with the fog, with the hostile distance between them, he could see that there was no lad anymore. Years ago, at the wall, he was already a man with a few fine lines of a boy remaining. But this one, this one is a man. A Prince.  
“My friend, I apologies for my companion’s hostility. It was not his attention to frighten you or your men. I’m happy that you came to greet us, instead of an unfamiliar face,” Jon says, his voice hasn’t changed much, but his tone did. 

All adult now, aren’t we?

“Ah, yes. I’m happy to have waited in the rain for you. Since we are soaked, how about we walk to a more pleasing and warmer place. I would suggest a brothel, but I fear that the direwoles and giants may cause trouble”. Tyrion remarked still looking at Jon and his companions. Behind him standing are a group of young man and to his surprise, woman. Some of them were quit pleasing to the eye, especially the one with the long blond hair. She would have rivaled his sister in her prime. 

Cersie never took favorably to beautiful woman, even if they weren’t her rivals. Good that she doesn’t have to worry about this anymore.  
“I would I guess that it only leaves the Red Keep? I prefer this better as well”. He answers, while the pretty woman closes up to Jon. It made things obvious.

Well, let me test it…

“Still as stiff as ever. I would swear that I will drag you once into a brothel, but this one may be a loss on my part. Well, perhaps your men…or woman”. He says, smiling his not so pretty smile. His eyes wandered to the blond woman and in his peripheral view, he saw Jon slightly shift. Enough information for him. “Just joking, my friend. I bet your men are just as stiff as mine. Come, we have been in the cold long enough. It’s time to leave and surprise the Nobles with all your wolves and giant. I’m sure some of them want to pet them”. 

He couldn’t hide the smile, since he knew how most of those petty nobles would react. All the gold in Casterly Rock couldn’t measure up to such pleasure.

Unlike him however, Jon didn’t seem too happy about going. “We can’t let the King wait. I’m sure he will be happy to see me”. Jon says, trying to hide the irony. Both men, then the whole group started to move. Horses and rations had been prepared beforehand.

Before asking one of his men to lift him up, so he could ride the horse, Tyrion feels the urge to give his still so stiff Prince a small hint. “Keep your direwolves close to you. You may need them”. Having one of those beasts around may have saved even good old Ned’s head.

Well, probably not. But it sure as hell would have helped in ripping Littlfinger apart for his betrayal.

“I will remember that,” he says, while the host marches through the stinking streets belonging to King’s Landing.

It had been quite for some time in Tyrion’s life. No more big adventures, just ruling the Westerlands and searching for a decent wife.  
But this…this would be entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the other note. I did write some new fics and it would be nice if you could check them out :)
> 
> "A kiss from Sand"-Jon/Sansa
> 
> And special thanks to askthemagic8ball.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.  
> It's more a section of a bigger chapter in work. But I figured that posting the start of chap 9 works out.

Arianne 

 

The Gods favour you.

This is what she had been told her whole life. And in the eyes of many it would have been true but not in her eyes. She missed something desperately, something her father would never give her. And once she was free to choose, there was no one to pick anymore.

In the end, she didn’t have to pick anyone. In the end, she got an offer she couldn’t refuse and at the same time didn’t want to reject. For rumors told many things of a young Northern Prince with white wolves and dragons just the same. Both fire and ice, a prince clouded in legends, a prince with a song of ice and fire.

Her curiosity was maddening. And when she heard that he was in the city she leapt into the hallway and in the direction of the large main Gate of the Red Keep. Who would have thought that Obara would have a hard time holding her pace? The promise of a glimpse, and maybe more, made her go this fast.

Once she found her way to the main Gate she found herself amongst knights, men at arms, Gold Cloaks and a few maids. She stuck out like the sun would between flickering fires; perhaps she would be bright enough to move the prince’s eyes in her direction.

“You are too hot headed for your own good, the King wanted you to greet the prince with him, in the throne room,” her cousin remarked. “And you were too fast as well, you are sweating.”  
She noticed the few drops running down her forehead, but what did it matter when it was already too late. “There is not too much I can do about that now. I will be an even greater mess if I rush to the throne room now, so I might as well stay and greet the prince.” She heard Obara sigh at that, indicating her annoyance.

She would have her way, again.

Sorry cousin, for dragging you down with me, like so often.

“You are curious too, aren’t you?” Arianne watched hard facial lines drop again. Raised, questioning eyebrows and a frown graced Obara’s face.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Dear cousin, you did watch him swing his sword so many times in the North and I know your taste. Did you try to see his ‘Sword’?”

“I don’t want to see his sword,” She replied abruptly, not hesitating.

“Anymore?” She asked with a knowing smile.

Underneath her tanned skin her blush could be hidden from most eyes, but not Dornish eyes.

So strong and yet so innocent. I almost feel bad for asking.

She expected an awkward silence which never followed. For the doors of the main gates and loud shouts of the tower men indicated her prince’s arrival. She turned around and waited eagerly, around her the Knights stood firmly and opened an impressive looking pathway to the path her prince would have to follow to enter the building.  
Obara was right, I should have waited. I stick out worse than the white spots on Tristan’s bed.

The ringing of the heavy gate chains and the gate slowly opened. Excitement filled her guts and a tingling sensation ran down from her head to her toes. Excitement. Prince she may deserve or not, she would marry whoever comes through this gate.

A loud roar could be heard from behind the slowly moving gate and suddenly it shut down. Men were screaming and the smooth, clear order disbanded and scattered around in the yard. Some of them rushing upstairs to the screaming tower man. Then once more, the gates were pushed opened. Only this time the large chains didn’t move an inch. All was happening so fast and in her curiosity she was stunned.  
The tight grip around her wrist shock her awake. “Arianne, we have to leave. NOW” Obara screamed at her and pulled her away from the gates to the safety of the castle. If she were to stay a bit longer, she may have found out what in the Seven Hells is going on.

But as if the Gods knew what she was asking for, the gates rushed open. Not twenty men could push it open this fast, but a giant could.  
“Dear Gods,” she murmured to herself as she saw the hairy large beast stomp his earth shaking feet on the ground

Before her frozen body could move, Obara pulled her harshly away from the yard. The men around her fled the scene just the same. “Don’t look, just run”. She heard the call. But unlike them, she was not afraid. She wanted to stay and see what was happening. Yet her feet reluctantly moved along with her cousins.

A quick look at the giant made it clear that no sword had harmed him. No one would dare to get close to it. However, two arrows struck in its hand. Her feet were set firmly on the ground. “Please wait for a moment,” she called out to her cousin.

“Have you gone mad? This thing is gigantic. I have seen what those can do, it will rip us apart.”

“Obara, giants come from the North.” Before Obara could question her logic, two giant wolves, one white one brown sprung out and cycled around the giant. The few men left in the yard stepped back even further and put good distance between themselves and those beasts. Things moved so slowly in her eyes, despite knowing how rapid the situation was.

The fall of hooves on the solid ground turned her head to the gate, which was still left wide open. A neatly clothed man, in red and black robes rode with great speed into the yard and shouted in an unknown language. At least a dozen riders entered after him. Among them the Imp. “In the name of the king, stop this madness.” The Imp shouted in the confused crowd and after the solemn stare of the horsed man, they followed his command.

“Obara, is that him?” She asked, while her heart filled with anticipation. She didn’t need her cousins answer, for she knew exactly who he was. But she needed to hear confirmation from her as well. To make sure that he is truly to be her’s.

“Yes, it is him; thought I have never seen him clean shaved. So, now that you have you had your look, are you satisfied?” She questioned in an annoyed and tired tone. Understandable after the little adventure she had to go through thanks to her.

Meanwhile the giant stared down on him and stretched down its large arms. Even on the great black steed, the giant towered a few heads above him. It could just grab and squeeze him to death, like a child would crush an insect in its palm. But it did not for that matter.

He grabbed its palm and softly whispered, which seemed to tame that thing. Then his eyes wandered around the yard and meet with hers. As he did, a soft little shock went through her body and made her smile.

“Cousin, I think I have my prince"  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for the support. Each time when I reload the page after a chapter; I see comment after comment and a dozen added kudos and I have to admit that the community and the kind words push me into greater heights. I would have never thought at the start that I would make it so far or that people would even like my at times weak writing. 
> 
> Despite all this you guys stayed with my story and gave me the confidence to keep going.  
> For that I have to thank you all.

Tyrion  
Bright lights, chatting, entertained masses and a King who enjoyed the attention whilst sitting on the Iron Throne.

He watched as the events slowly unfolded. Jon’s bannermen had been taken care of; each gaining a spot to sleep and rest, even for the giant. After the small adventure at the gates the giant needed direct treatment. Something his personal Maester was glad to provide.

However, he couldn’t help out his friend any more than that. No one possibly could.

Jon was standing in front of that tremendous bulk of iron and steel, a giant monstrosity that is so uncomfortable to sit on that even torture may be more pleasing than sitting down on this thing. Well, it’s horrible as a chair, but imposing. And so it’s owner, his King.

Aegon smiled brightly at Jon and walked down the stairs, slowly approaching his brother. “Finally, Rheagars children united once more.” It was puzzling for Tyrion how Aegon could keep himself together and not break out into laughter. They are as much siblings as Cerise and he were. “All three heads in King’s Landing. As it should be.”

Oh Silver King! Do you think anyone but a simpleton would believe this act…well, we are in King’s Landing after all. So perhaps you can be pardoned.

“Do you enjoy the fares?” Lord Varys appeared next to him, suddenly and with stealth the man was famous for. The small crowd of Knights and nobles may have contributed with their noise to that feat.  
A small smile crept up on Tyrion’s face. His broken teeth were half visible, yes there used to be a time where he was ugly. But now he is so much more than that. A cut, missing nose, broken teeth from the beating he took in Slavers Bay and the few scars he had gained made him often rethink whether Jamie would have loved him even with a face like this. 

A face only a mother could love, not that I would know.

“If you are asking me whatever I like seeing the prince being tormented and bullied by his brother…then yes. I actually do find it amusing and quite childish. You see my friend; it’s those little things that entertain us.” 

Varys giggled with his high pitched voice. Even after all those years he had not gotten used to it. “My friend, I fear I have to ask you to come along and miss out on the tasty part. Perhaps you will find interest and entertainment either way.”

His eyes moved to the struggling prince in the pesky situation and the King forcefully dragging the whole thing along with his sugar-coated words. Jon is a decent and good friend and he would feel sorry for him if it wouldn’t be so ridiculously entertaining.

“I do hope you will give me something equal in exchange.” His small legs moved with the huge man with the graying beard. The noise was soon left behind him and only the tapping of his feet, his guard and Varys is left, echoing through the now abandoned hallways. Over the years Varys appearance hadn’t changed much, unlike his own. And neither did his position, unlike his own. “One question, does it have something to do with East? Perhaps even a particular more important slaver city?”

Varys turned around and smiled softly. There was no use in hiding it, since he knew that he had access to this kind of information, so perhaps he would ask him to stay silent. He did owe Varys still. “No” 

No, what then? 

His eyebrow curled and he raised his arm, telling his personal guard and sworn sword to stop and remain at distance to allow them their privacy.  
The gardens were empty thanks to the little spectacle in the Throne Room, perfect.

The fat Eunuch sat down and wiped away the heavy drops of sweat from his brow, whilst catching his breath. The stroll took a tool on his crocked legs and endurance as well, so he joined him and sat down. 

“You didn’t call me to talk about followers and the nice breeze. Well, not that it isn’t nice,” he said, taking a deep breath from the fresh air. It stood in harsh contrast to the thick heated air of the filled Throne Room and was more than enjoyable. “So, what news is so great that it can’t be whispered?”

Varys straightened himself up, bald head shining in the faint light. “A fair warning. I fear the realm will once more face war.”

A sigh left his mouth. 

“Again, war. It seems to never change. Someone takes a dump and it isn’t the right color and just like that we have got ourselves a new war. So, who is it this time? Dorn, the North, the Reach with the Tyrells again or some other ambitious bastard? All together?”

Tyrion’s nose started to itch softly and he felt the need to scratch it. But then he would find only half of it…he had learned to avoid doing this. It had fairly recently started acting like this and as it looks, it only seemed to twitch when it came to war. Perhaps because his body knows what caused his scars to begin with.

Another one. The last war felt like yesterday and looking at the realm it might very well be so. Half in ruins and half dead. If it weren’t for the dragons we would have since long turned into a patchwork rug. What has been done can never be undone and will remain over this realm like a sword. And someday it will cut it to pieces, with or without dragons.

“No, my friend. I fear this time someone will drag the realm by her hair and force her into battle.”

Tyrion now sat puzzled. “Someone who isn’t a Lord?”

“Someone who isn’t a Lord.”

“Varys, what are we talking off?”

The eunuch’s features fell deeply, suddenly the last few years, and all the bloodshed, seemed to have caught up with him. “I wanted to help those who can’t help themselves. But in the end my scheming made things worse.” He stood up and straightened himself. Moaning slightly whilst doing so. “In the end I failed so horribly. I intend to stop that.” The Spider grabbed the contents of his pockets and took out a single silver shining coin and threw it with a flick of a finger into Tyrion’s open hand.

Is this…dear Gods. 

His hand wrapped around the coin tightly, as if trying to lock down the death that would follow with it. “Who is it you can’t kill with tears and coin?”

Varys managed to turn his back to the faint light and his face disappeared under the dark veil.  
“Isn’t that obvious? The reason for war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually managed to do this sooner than expected but it's not as long as I hoped. But the pacing turned out to my licking, so I left out the whole Jon, Val and Dany part I actually made.


	11. Chapter 11

Jon 

 

The knife was lying in front of him, the candle's light reflecting on the surface of the smooth-textured blade. It was flawless, almost transparent and thin, yet larger than the usual skinning knives he knew from hunting. This was a tool of another kind, made for pain and butchery. “Theon suffered from a blade much like it,” he thought. “That I know. Perhaps even this one.” 

The knocking on the door pulled him out of his reverie. He knew who it was. The dwarf stumbled in, heavily drunk, with a toothless smile and carrying two bottles of wine. “I know you Starks tend to make long faces, but you should at least crack a smile when seeing me,” said his little friend. “You did well in the great hall, did as well as any other prince would have done, not that it means much, I only knew shit princes.” 

Jon grinned faintly; his friend did lighten his mood. “I was anticipating Aegon to pull me out by my hair and lead me away to be executed.” Tyrion smiled at that notion. He likely thought the same. 

“You really have grown, not something I can say about myself,” Tyrion said, still smiling and pouring wine into a cup, which doubtlessly is for him. “I have to say, you are making a fine Crown Prince, and you looked good dancing with Arianne, be it cumbersome.” The smile vanished from his face and he took the cup, taking a deep drink and finishing almost all the wine, soon putting the now empty cup down. Jon looked at his friend and spoke sadly, “She is pretty but I do not know much else about her. Besides the stories I have heard of her she is a stranger... a ghost to me.” Tyrion lifted a brow as he listened, the dim light of the candles that illuminated the room made his many scars and missing nose even more prominent. 

Yet Jon would never find his good friend truly ugly. Behind him the shadow cast from the candle turned Tyrion’s little frame as big as WunWun's. “Tell me about her,” implored Jon. “Well...” said Tyrion. “I can't tell you much since she has spent most of her time in Dorne and is rarely seen outside. Dorne has thrived the past few years thanks to being the only realm to not be affected by the war and most of the winter Arianne had little to worry about. And I don't have to tell you how she looks, you saw her closer than I ever did. She is from Dorne, so you know her taste and experience are different from women in the remaining kingdoms.”

“Not a great help, Tyrion, not at all.” Jon sighed. “I do not know how to handle the situation,” Jon commented, pouring a cup of wine for himself and taking a few sips of it. Tyrion put his hand to his chin, as if he was thinking hard. An act, Jon knew, since the dwarf had probably been scheming during the entire conversation, calculating the most entertaining path it could take. “So, who do you think is prettier?” he quipped. “Val, Dany or Arianne?” Their eyes met and both were silent, until Jon's sipping of his wine broke the peace and Tyrion started to chuckle and grin brightly.

“I wouldn't mind tossing the cup at your head right now,” Jon thought to himself and considered it for a mere second. “Careful,” he said, causing the dwarf to laugh even louder. “Careful…” Tyrion repeated, “Careful you should be. I only mentioned your aunt as a joke but I am pretty sure Val would want to know if she is prettier than Arianne.” Jon couldn't help sighing again. “Right now I wish either of them would give me company instead of you. I think we can both agree that they are all prettier than you in the very least.” A faint smile cracked on his face. Tyrion raised his cup. “To all the pretty women, may they not skin us alive and cut off our manhood.” Both Jon and Tyrion looked at the knife on the table. Tyrion burst out in laughter. “Careful with your Val, she might actually do it.” Jon couldn't help but chuckle as well. “She might. Or she might kill whomever comes close to me.”

Many more cups would be emptied that evening, as so often happened when keeping company with the mighty little Lion of Casterly Rock. Ironic as it was, the Lannister was one of Jon’s only allies in this wretched place. And the best kind of company, besides another kind of company, of course. But that would have to wait for another day. Tonight he would forget his duties, in the company of the Warden of the West.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who kept on waiting, i am very sorry for all the trouble. I shouldn't have promised something back then which i couldn't deliver.

Arianne 

 

She was laying naked in bed. The blanket rolled down to a pile next to her. She was biting her lip as her hands started to move. She had been thinking all day about her betrothed and has found that she took quite a licking to him. So much so that she let her own bedwarmer sleep alone tonight, rather pleasing herself. 

Her hand moved gently while her mind constructed the perfect scenario in which she would seduce him before the wedding. She could just walk into his room, scantily dressed and appeal to his lesser desires or she could stand in front of him in her house colours, asking him to undress her slowly, like a child would unwrap a gift. "Giving him Dorn..." 

Then she would press her head between his neck and make it her own place, as her hand would discover his body. She felt it when they were dancing. He is strong, but slender, a body made for fighting. Her hand softly toying with her clit thinking about how he would grab her cheeks and squeeze them, pressing her closer against his chest. And then she would grab his manhood and stroke... 

The mental image made her moan softly and forced her hands to increase the pace. “I will make you mine.” She whispered to herself, while imagining him on top of her... The sweet moment of joy had only started but it would soon be interrupted by a knocking. 

"Seven hells...." She thought to herself, “Give me a moment.” She quickly snatched her blanket and wiped her hand on the bed sheet. She had anticipated a visit that night, but not this early. "I swear, if it isn't important." The door creeks open and an angelic looking figure set's foot in her chambers. “I hope I didn't disturb you.” Tyene smiled at Arianna, aware of what she did just mere seconds ago. "You did, and you know you did" she thought to herself“I am sure whatever it is can't wait for tomorrow.” 

Arianna sighed and lifted herself up. Her buxom, peerless chest and the copper skin appeared splendid in the shine of the moon. “Is it from father?” “Yes, my princess, there is a letter addressed to you.” 

She gave the message to her; however, the seal was already broken. Arianne looked at her cousin with a frown, but she simply cracked a toothy innocent smile. Arianne sighs “I would have handed you the contents either way, all you had to do is have some patience with me." 

The paper scroll inside the hand was put on the bed and rolled open, Tyene was kind enough to lift up a candle laying on the bed not too far away and illuminate the text. “My dear Arianne...” She beamed with delight, and with each succeeding line she would do so more. 

When Tyene had entered her chambers, she expected the worst of things. But instead this was nothing more than a proud message from a father to his child. They had a loving parting of ways in Dorne. But since he couldn't come along due to sickness and duty he wouldn't be able to come. 

However, he assured her that all of her cousins would arrive for her wedding. Below Doran's signature, the names and signatures of her cousins. She took a deep breath and turned around. “You were right to come, this couldn't have waited until tomorrow.” 

Dark wings, Dark words they say. But sometimes it's the opposite. 

Her wedding would be the greatest the seven Kingdoms had seen in years with the most formidable match and a princely wedding. 

 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

 

 

Dany 

“See, they do make a fine couple.” Aegon sat on his chair, he entered their shared chambers later since he was out entertaining a few lords and ladies. “I have to say, I truly surpassed myself. 

“The two sons of Rheagar Targeryen , united again” I am honestly surprised we didn't break out in laughter.” 

"He did do well, and considering your disdain, you didn't show it openly. At least yet" She thought to herself. 

“Yes.” She said tired. She may have left earlier than her husband, but she had given the pleasure to dance with her to many lords and even stole the first dance from Jon, much to the spite of Arianne and many of the ambitious Ladies at court. “Ah there it is again, the royal cold shoulder.” Aegon snickered, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. “I am sorry.” “I don't remember you needing to be sorry about anything. Unless you are sorry for disturbing my rest” Dany looked at her husband annoyed. 

“No, I mean it. You were in the right, I do not consider you enough in courtly matters....” Aegon murmured. He wasn't drunk, but she surely had seen him down many cups over the course of the day. His apology seemed sincere. A soft kiss on her lips followed, one that she wouldn't reject. 

"You are always so docile when you want something. "She reminded herself. Dany knew Aegon could be honest and sincere in one moment, and lose it later. He was a good man, but selfish in that regard and he would, if it is in his ability, do everything he could to gain what he wants. 

However, fighting back and arguing may drain more of her energy than simply laying down, letting him do all the work, well, perhaps she might even enjoy it. 

“I love you.” He whispered while kissing her neck, slowly going down, grabbing her breasts with his right hand and squeezing softly. She couldn't lie, it felt pretty nice, so she moved her hands over his back. He was still fully dressed, something that had to be changed for comfort. Dany pulled on his shirt and trousers, he then swiftly helped her and was soon in his small clothes. 

Pressing his chest against her breasts, his arms wrapped around her back and pulled her into a tight hug. His manhood would drift over her lap, tickling her, as he would proceed to kiss her neck and move up to her cheek. Until he found her lips to finally kiss. She would grab his manhood and lead it to her lips down there, then let it him slide his way in. As he slowly drifted in, she could feel her own wetness and felt herself tighten around his manhood. He kept chanting simple beautiful words she had heard so many times, what parts of her he loved, how much he loved her skin and so much more. Things she had heard him say a thousand times. Well, she couldn't deny the effects on her, as it did get her to move her hips with his rhythm. Once again, he started at her. “I love you, Daenerys, I truly do.” 

"And I believe you." Would come to her mind. He kept going, clashing his hips against hers over and over, making her moan and command “Faster.” Until they both were close to the peak. Her hands had grabbed the bed sheets and she started to shake violently. His grunts of pleasure became louder and louder, he was so close. "Just a bit more." Dany released a loud moan, which soon turned into a scream of pleasure, soon she found Aegon collapse on top of her, panting frantically. 

They would lay like this for a while, until his heavy body would make it hard for her to breath, forcing her to push him off her. “This was...pleasing.” Dany said quietly, almost whispered, while taking a deep breath. Aegon looked at her, with an expression that could only mean “Indeed”. 

Dany knew that during their marriage Aegon had not touched any other woman. That he had remained faithful to his vows, something she didn't expect of him. Aegon turned to look at the celling. They both would remain silent for a while, until Aegon's deep breath would break the silence and he would turn to her. “When did I lose you?” 

Dany knew what he was talking about, but did not wish for the moment to turn sour. “What do you mean? I am laying right next to you.” 'Please, don't ruin this....let's just keep the moment.” “Don't play me for a fool...When did you stop trying?” Aegon said and came even closer. It was no use avoiding or denying it, they were having this conversation. 

“I kept on trying well into our first year, but soon realized that I was just a tool for the crown. But I don't blame you, we both married for it. It was contingent and the best decision to make and one I do not regret making for the realm. I tried, Aegon, it's not something within my control any more. I wish it to be different, but it isn't. I know you feel in love with the idea of me, a strong Dragon Queen to rule alongside you, however it's not me you love, is it? It's the crown, the dragon, the titles. At the end of the day I am just a token wife.” 

Aegon remained silent, he was guilty and he knew he was. “I didn't mean too...” “Yet you did and it's insulting.” Dany couldn't contain her stocked up frustration in her tone. She had made peace with what life she would lead, that she would carry her burden in dignity, yet it was an annoyance in the very least. 

“Daenerys...” Aegon murmured without finishing his sentence. “Rest well, tomorrow will be a long day, my King...” She said as she turned away from him, covering herself with the blanket. While she closed her eyes, her mind drifted to the great hall. 

How Rickon first met Jon again after all those years. It was adorable to see her pup reunite with one of his pack. And then afterwards she allowed herself to steal his first dance. 

Her mind would leave dragons as an afterthought and instead dream about a pack wolfs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh politics, Oh Politics

Aegon 

 

Last night had many unpleasant surprises, but that's not something that can detour him from his duties, especially considering such an important guest visit. The Iron Bank. Brada Qubodo had visited Westeros frequently in the name of Iron Bank. And as such he was well adapted to the customs of the kingdom and whatever plagued it. 

Dany was sitting by his side, in a chair as elevated as his, the remainder of the Small council was incomplete, but that was of little concern. “Your Grace, thank you for accepting me on such a short-term notice, nevertheless the request with which I come is urgent.” To which Aegon could only think."For a represent of the Iron Bank you don't carry yourself as dignified as you used too." 

“Gladly, it's always a pleasure to have you here.” A splendid lie, no one has love for the Iron Bank, but he always got some joy pretending, however he had a hard time controlling his tongue and not sounding sarcastic. “So, what leads you here, half yearly payment of the coin has yet to come. You are early, though I am sure we can prepare some pa..” 

The Braavosi did not let the King finish. “This is not about money, your Grace. There are greater concerns than simple coin.” Dany looked at him, as if he denied her information beforehand, in fact he was just as clueless as her. The Braavosi spoke again. “Volantis has made an effort to buy the magisters of the three sisters and increase its influence into Slavers Bay. And they have succeeded in their goals, I fear the three sisters have been vassalize with little effort and your lands in Slavers Bay are keen to break free and return to slavery. But most importantly they were able to claim religious support in each city.” 

Dany stood up, the chair behind her almost falling to the ground, still shaking. “How does Volantis dare to touch the lands of the Seven Kingdoms!” She was furious, and a small smile cracked on the face of the ambassador's face. "Oh Dany, you and your lands. Can't you see that he is testing your emotions?" Aegon had to think after observing the situation. 

“And what would you have us do? I am sure the might of Braavos and its allies are more than a match to that of Volantis.” Aegon added before Dany could say another word. “I would request the aid of Westeros...It may be true that we still have navel superiority over our adversaries but we do not have enough manpower to combat them from all directions, and I fear as the influence of Braavos dwindles, theirs is only growing. The free cities are fractured and fragile by themselves and an unified fraction such as the followers of the Red God are a threat to all of us.” The Brravosi was less confident now, Aegon noticed. "What if they were not to send help, would the large land armies from the south of Essos trample over the remaining free cities and crush Brravos. Well, that may solve the issue with that debt." He concluded. 

“What if we refuse?” Aegon asked simply, trying to dig deeper into that issue. Dany stared daggers into him from the side, he could feel them cutting into his side. Thankfully for him she let him be. The Braavosi remained silent and then opened his mouth, clearly disturbed by that idea. “We have paid good coin to many of the Sell Sword companies and have assembled a sizeable army to defend our borders. We would be able to increase those numbers if we wouldn't spend so much of our resources to maintain our superiority at sea.” 

"Everything has its price my little friend." Went to Aegon's mind and he could smell an opportunity... 

Aegon was about to open his mouth, but his wife did before he could. “By how much do they outnumber you?” A simple question and perhaps the most important one. The Ambassador had been under pressure since he had entered the room and the sweat on his forehead slowly dripped down his brow, ever so slightly. “Three to one would be our worst estimates, should they gain the support they will likely get. At best, even if they do not we would be outnumbered three to one.” 

Dany's shock and awe weren't unlike his own and the situation was no laughing matters. "This has to be a joke, we would have to call all our banners and use all three of our dragons to even out the odds." Drifted to his mind. 

“This is a joke, how could this have happened, Varys did we know about this?” Dany asked her master of spies, while Aegon started to think more and more about possibilities which could unfold. Varys answered Dany in his high-pitched tone he still hasn't gotten used too. “The red God has been gaining influence since years, it has been a gradually increasing process well beyond our power. The fast movements are...surprising even for me.” 

Aegon looked at Dany and moved his hand to hers, gently pressing it, making her head turn and look at him. “If you would excuse me, I have to talk in private with the Queen.” He lead her out of the room, despite her protest. 

"This is a gift from the Seven, falling right into our lap." He thought as he leads her away, aloqing himself a small hopeful smile. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoO 

 

Dany 

 

She was lead

“We had to carry the Baratheon's debt and even Stannis and you want us to give those leeches our support? We should just take the red wine fleet and send them to Slaver's Bay to just let them reclaim our lands, Braavos and the free cities can deal with their own affairs.” She could care less for those who burden her people, however, Slaver's Bay was her realm. 

Pictures of blood and starvation came to Dany's mind making her opinion on that matter very even firmer. "There is no need for unnecessary war, I will not have more bloodshed." 

Aegon looked at her with disappointment. “We can't hold Slaver's Bay and you know that, yet I still think we should send our forces to Braavos. We can demand many things for our services. Our debt as it is cannot be paid back by us or our children, and likely not even their children. Our population is a third of what it used to be and our income has been stagnating. The interest rates alone will keep us on our toes for the decades to come and even if Braavos should fall, we do not know what the followers of the Red God will do once they have won, they might keep Braavos as Vassal and then we would still have to pay the debt.” 

"Stop it, I do not want another war like this." But She knew he was right, they wouldn't have a choice, they had to aid Braavos in the coming war. However, she would make sure it would remain as cheap as possible.” We will not throw our full support behind them, while our forces are in Essos our Lands will be vulnerable to their fleet. We will even the odds for them as well as possible without hurting ourselves.” 

Aegon smiled at her, he was pleased with the result of their talk. But then she added. “None of my children will be put in danger in Essos.” Aegon raised his brow. “The dragons are worth a hundred thousand men, if we don't use them we will waste thousands of men.” 

"You are too much of an opportunist." “Let's say we send all three of our dragons, should... say you or me go east. Who stays here? Do you sincerely want to leave the realm to me or even worse to Jon? My dragons, each and every single one of them stays with me, where I go they go. Nothing you say will change that.” 

"He knows I am right, and he hasn't mastered his dragon like Jon and I did. Without me around him he can barely ride them, the option of fighting without her does not exist. He will have to follow suit." Dany thought. 

“Fine, we will assemble a large host, composed from mostly Vale, Dornish and Reach man and whatever the remaining six realms can spare. And no dragons...Jon will stay in King's Landing.” 

She knows it's for the best, even if it's costlier, it will keep her precious children safe, which is all she needs. 

“It's for the best, my dear. The best possible outcome for us all....." She said, yet deep down she knew that she would look back at this moment and curse it.


	14. Chapter 14

Dany 

 

He looked good in Targeryen colours, Dany realized. The red and black of her house suited his pale northern skin and dark hair. It was a shame that they could only share so little time together so far, but surly his company would help her in forgetting the dealings of the small council. He and her little Rickon. 

Dany almost reached her destination, accompanying her was the further liege of the North who proudly walked beside her and her two King's guard. Their destination would be the quarters of the Northern man, where Jon would meet with his escort and the beasts that travel with them. 

"Rickon?" Dany asked, looking at her ward. "This will be the first time you reunite with your direwolf since you left the North. But I want you to remember to keep your resolution and not break character. You are a noble and the escort accompanying Jon is sworn to you. Threat yourself as such." 

The lad, no older than seven puffed his chest and smiled with great vigour at her. "There is no need to worry, Your Grace. I will do as I am told." For some reason She didn't believe him a single word, perhaps it was the obvious excitement in his tone or the hasty steps, almost comedic large steps gave it away. "Perhaps" she added, "If you keep your duties and do it proper, I will allow shaggydog to follow you." 

She could see the happiness slowly building up in her little bundle of joy. "Just like in the past, he can follow me where I go?" 

Dany smiled softly, not finding it in her to blame him for his wildness when it came to this topic. "If you are to wild, it will be hard to enforce authority." 

RIckon just nodded wildly, "I promise I will do well, I promise I will be like Jon and the King." 

This would do for now, she thought, as she approached the stables of the Northern men which were right next to their quarters. This is where he was supposed to meet us, Dany thought, but the prince was nowhere to be found. Ser Mormont would raise his hand in a protective manner and signal her to wait. "Your Grace, let me fetch him quick." 

Where is he, she thought, knowing he can't have gone too far. It isn't like him to keep her waiting. Ser. Mormont moved in search of the prince and moved into the stables. He seemed to find someone there as he soon came out and told her to wait. "He would be fetched." Jorah said. 

Meanwhile the heat of the summer sun forced them all to hide within the stables. The smell of many horses flooded her nose as they entered. A smell reminding her much of days past, when she was better known as Khalesie. However, soon after steeping into the stable Barrista Selmie jumped in front of her. He had noticed what she did not and moved his hand to the hilt of his sword, firmly gripping it. Despite being larger than most creatures, Dany managed to miss the giant Beast...a literal giant of old was sleeping in one of the stable corners. 

"Dear God's." Reacted the King's Guard. "He took one of those things with him? That mad man." 

Ser Jorah would agree and stay protective in front of her and Rickon like he always does, however he did not realize that she knew better. "Ser, there is no need for fear, I know this creature." She said, stepping closer, ignoring the pleads of her guard. As she saw the giant up close she noticed how much of the fur which used to cover him is only starting to regrow. The Northerner's had shaved the giant as masseur against the heat. "WunWun." She asked, but no reaction would come from the giant. She turned to her guard "He is sleeping, there is nothing to fear." 

"Indeed, your Grace" the voice came from the front. Rickon who stood silently next to her rushed forward, ignoring his promises and jumping right into his arms. Jon's arms. Jon would lift the little lording up and give him a bear hug, meanwhile Rickon's hands would wrap around Jon's neck and clutch to his shirt. 

They had meet prior, yet it seemed too short to satisfy the lacking. They were family, something she has now too. Something she wished it would actually feel like it. 

Jon put Rickon down, and directed his sight to Dany, kneeling. "I apologise for the scene and the delay. I had to prepare myself, I didn't wish to look...insufficient." 

You don't look insufficient, she thought, looking at the young Prince. The red and black of their house looked complementing and better than she remembered. She felt her face turn hot, which she blamed it on the heat of the summer sun. 

What is wrong with me...I am normally not like this, if he noticed he would think me a child. 

Jon lead her out of the stables, to let the giant sleep in peace and instead they walked a few steps until they found the quarters of the Northerner's. "We had to move the horses, they were to easily startled and wouldn't tolerate WunWun or the wolfs." Jon said as they kept walking. "Right now, the wolfs are with my companions. They aren't able to handle the enclosure, this is the first time for them in a city...well for many of my man it is as well. They are restless." 

Dany was reminded of her dragons, the enclosure made them wild and the chains she had to place on them drove them insane. She could understand Jon to well... 

Her mind was distracted by other things however. Jon walked slightly ahead of her and she had to notice his board shoulders. He had grown, gone was the lad she had meet years ago...this was instead a true man, a true prince. Dany couldn't stop herself from staring. God's be damned Danerys, what kind of thoughts must I put myself through. However, she didn't attempt to stop, only breaking her focus once they reached Jon's companions. 

"North man, your Queen is here. Kneel." Jon called to his companions, which many followed and some...some did not. "All North man." He added, some followed suit but four still refused. Jon looked openly displeased, Dany noticed, so she gave him a knowing nod. It would do, I know they are freefolk. Jon understood her, remaining displeased nevertheless. The trotting Ghost, who soon noticed Jon would helpfully change that, Dany thought. 

Following Ghost however were two giant wolfs. The fierce looking one with the dark fur ran right into Rickon's arms, it had to be Shaggy dog. He shouted and screamed in happiness. So much to our little promise, she thought. But she couldn't blame him and smiled at the sigh. The other one would look curiously at them, but soon leave to go back to one of the freefolk woman who refused to kneel. 

She is pretty, and staring back. 

Jon's company was laughing at the sight of the happy Rickon struggling to push his wolf of his back. "They look good together." Dany noted, her eyes drifting to Jon. "Aye, the Starks need their wolfs." He answered, crossing her eyes. 

She was swooning, and she knew. Her heartbeat increased, making her fear that he might hear. "Just like my dragons, have you should visit Viserion soon. You aren't just a wolf, a Targeryen." 

"I have to do many things, your Grace." John sighted. "So many things to do, so little time, and everything demands my attention. Well, your grace perhaps we should spend our time better, In the largest chamber of the complex we can sit and frankly, it's cooler." 

Indeed, there is a lot of things demanding your attention. 

One of them being me. 

 

 

OoOoOoOoOo 

 

 

Jon 

 

 

Rickon was sleeping, laying his head on his shoulder. The boy looked so much like Bran...Like Robb when they were younger. I have neglected him, I should have taken him home when I could. 

"He is a handsome lad," Dany said, sitting across of him on the table. She ordered food from the main keep to be sent straight to her and of course he and his small host received plenty as well. They ate like King's in presence of a Queen. 

"He is. There is so much Tully in him." 

"You two don't look alike." 

"Neither do Aegon and I." 

Jon took the lad in his arms. "Mayi take him to bed?" 

"Yes...he can stay tonight with you." Dany added to his surprise. Ser. Jorah heard that and responded quick, "The King will not like that." Day wouldn't concern herself with that and kept on looking at him and Rickon. "I like it." 

He had the Queen's favour. Not unearned, in the past they would ride the dragons side by side, of course alongside Aegon who apricated his effort...less. 

Jon stood up from his chair, eager eyes following him as he took Rickon to his room. The feeling of spying eyes digged into his back. It was her, Val. Not something he would deal with right now. He moves on, paying her no mind. 

His chamber was the furthers away, a bigger one was prepared for him in the Red Keep, but he chooses to rather stay with the wolfs and his men. They were wild and unruly creatures who sometimes would need a stern hand. Once he reached the chamber the pups shoes were pulled off. Rickon's head was softly place on the pillow and blacked was rolled over him. Jon looked at the boy, staring and deeply memorizing his features since he didn't know for how long the moment would last. 

He looks so much like Robb, Jon thought. The urge to run his fingers through his hair was to strong and not something he was willing to risk. Red soft hair glided through his hand, so strong with colour that he could even see t in the dark off the room. "You love him a lot, don't you?" He heard from the door. 

It was Dany, she had followed her to his chamber and watched her. Ser. Jorah and Barrista Selmie had followed her and stood further behind. "I do," Jon answered. Dany's lips curled to a smile, Jon noticed. 

Even in the dim lit room with barley any light he found her shining. 

Dany turned around, grabbing the door knob and waving at her King's Guard to go away. "I wish to be alone with the Prince," she said, much to the displeasure of Ser. Mormont. Jon could have sworn that he cursed as the door slowly closed behind the King's Guard. 

"Your Grace, you wish to be in private with me.." 

"Yes, I was hoping to be in private for a while now. Yet I did not manage to visit, the duty and much chaos bonded me." 

Jon nodded softly, while the Queen crossed the room and sat down next to him on the bed. "Your presence in the capital has been missed. You should have been called sooner." 

For you perhaps but I came to be sold off, not to entertain. 

"Indeed," He replied sombre, trying to be as convincing as possible. 

"Did you consider staying in the Red Keep? At least for a while, it would do you and Rickon well. The boy tries to remain strong but he needs his family. He needs a brother." 

He needs to go back to the North. 

"Rickon should be at his home." Dany stared at him, he added. "At his real home. Not the Red Keep but Winterfell. Right now, there is no Stark in Winterfell, and there always needs to be a Stark at Winterfell." 

Dany was obviously displeased. The relaxed and friendly features made way for a concerned yet disappointed look. "I know Rickon well enough, it may be true that he will return North, but staying in the capital, where it's safe and his wellbeing is taken care off. If the Stark's weren't so concerned with staying in the North and managing their own Kingdome, they would have known better how to behave once summoned South." 

Jon flinched inside but he understood her to well. His Uncle did indeed die duo to betrayal. He often remembers what he would have done in high sign. However, Jon had no wish to let this matter just slide. "Once the mistakes have been made it's very easy to point them out. Most of the time the mistake laid with the coming south to begin with. Bad things happen to Starks when they are in the south. The throne hall where you and your husband rule is the very place where my uncle was betrayed and his brother and father died a gruesome death." 

She remained silent. Her face softened and she took his hands, placing his scarred hand between her small palms. "I am sorry." Jon sighed and nodded softly. She went on "But even if I did agree to let RIckon go, Aegon wouldn't have it." Jon clenched his teeth and pulled his hands softly out of her palm. 

He stood up from the bed and turned around to go to the window, looking out to see the night skies. It was fresher than usually; the clouds were covering the skies and there was barley any stars to be seen. "Your Grace, this can't be the only matter. There is more to your visit than just this." He turned around to look at her and his suspicions were confirmed. "Is it about the wedding?" He asked. 

Dany seemed troubled and gave him a broken smile. "If it were only that, I am not sure if I should even tell you so early." Jon had no clue what else she could possibly talk of, but he had to know. "Dany, you had already braced yourself to come and tell me. If there is something I should know, please tell me." 

Her eyes began to swell. Jon was sure, she wouldn't cry, but whatever it was, was of major concern to put her in such state. 

She finally opened her mouth. "I am sorry...We got an offer from the Iron Bank. In exchange for lending them our strength in the conflicts to come, they will grant us reduction on our loans. An opportunity to free our self from the burden pressing down on Westeros." Jon was shocked and knew more was coming. "Jon, we are assembling an army of 40000 men-at-arms. They will be shipped to the east, for now we are going to assemble a force of twenty-five, maybe thirty thousand and send them to Brravos. You will be one of them, the departure will be after your wedding. 

He was baffled. 

The more you give a King, the more he wants. 

So far, he had given Aegon and Dany everything, they asked for and accepted all their demands. But what Dany spoke off was more than he could offer. 

Another war, the realm can't handle another war. 

"You need to deny the offer." He found himself saying. "I have seen enough war for a lifetime and so did you. Westeros needs rest, not another war. It does not matter whenever the fight will not be on our soil, you cannot demand more of the people." 

Dany was shaking her head. "It is for the greater good. A short intervention in exchange for the further of Westeros. We have no other choice." 

Small, fourth thousand man is not a small number. "How many of those who die have to go from the North." 

Dany answered sombre "We will take the population and the burden it puts on them under consideration." She halted, to then resume talking "About two to three thousand are expected from the north, giants to fill their ranks." Her eyes lingered on him, he found some kindness and remorse for what she is asking of him. 

"Is there no other way?" Jon said, a ball of pure pressure forming inside his throat. "The North send their best man to fight in the South, something the Iron Born used and capitalized on. What followed I have not to tell you, my Queen. The North has suffered, more so than the other kingdoms." 

"Are you refusing the call for arms?" The Queen asked him, her face not showing much displeasure, however her tone made it clear that discontent was growing. 

"No, your Grace." He answered sombrely. "You shall have what you need." 

The Queen's eyes softened, her hands moving to his. "It will be fine. The Kingdome will prevail." 

"To what price." Jon thought to himself. 

They would keep on talking that night, discussing the events to come. 

Jon however found himself longing more and more for the faraway lands of The North.


End file.
